Blurred Truths
by totallymental.nancydrew
Summary: Alexa, a teenage girl, accidentally falls onto the Bates' front yard. Norman takes a liking to her right away, and Norma as well when she realizes that the town sheriff just happens to be her guardian. As Norman realizes her past, however, he doesn't know whether to fear or relate to her. Either way, they'll all be entwined forever infamously.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One - _Meet The Bates'**

**Hiya! As you know from my name, I am a big fan of mystery ^.^ With a splash of murder, cause c'mon, there's nothing like murder to spice up a story. I love the show, Bates Motel, and after much consideration decided to make a fanfic for it! To be honest, I'm also doing it because waiting till Spring 2014 is going to kill me slowly so this kind of helps ease the pain :( Hopefully it helps you too ;)**

**Enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

It was raining. Of course. This town was gorgeous and all, but the immense rain we always got was so damn annoying. Whenever I'd have summer vacations in Florida I'd soak up the sun and lack of rain. It was truly a rare event in White Pine Bay. Then again going to Florida was a rare event in itself.

"I can't keep afford to take off a week every summer, you need to understand that."

"Obviously, but I don't know why I can't go by myself -"

"We're not even going to discuss that," he interrupted.

Then again, there were bigger problems with White Pine Bay then the weather, but that was another discussion that I wasn't too keen on discussing with ... well, just about _anyone_.

Awkwardly raising my hood to protect my hair with one hand as I kept the other positioned on my handle bar, I began peddling faster, deciding I was better off turning home then continuing my bike ride. I loved biking, something about it just felt liberating and a hell of a lot better then driving my car. The wind just didn't run through my hair as nicely when I was in a car as opposed to my bike. But with the random downpours we got here, bicycling would sometimes be out of the question for a month straight.

Trying to turn, I noticed Keith Summers' motel. Wasn't that place being sold or -

A loud screech of tires with a honk following scared the bejesus out of me and I skidded off my bicycle, falling into a puddle of water. That's just fantastic.

"God damn it, what the hell is your -"

When I leveled my eyes onto who was yelling at me, I let out an annoyed sigh. "Hasn't anyone told you that driving drunk is against the law?"

Keith Summers, speak of the devil, grudgedly huffed, "Sorry kid, I didn't see ya."

"Well, you see me now, help a girl up!" I demanded, before feeling arms lock on my sides. Shocked, I turned and looked at whoever was touching me so freely. "Um ..."

The boy was rather pale, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was cute, I suppose, but I could've sworn I had never met him before. It wasn't really like the people in this town to be so ... _open_, especially towards strangers. I blinked twice before standing, leaning on his side.

"Are you alright?" he timidly asked.

I nodded.

"Hey kid, you live here now, right?" Keith spit at the kid. I frowned; ugh, I could just tell this was going to lead to Keith rambling and yelling at the poor guy.

"Keith, leave him alone, it's not his fault," I turned at the boy, taking my hip off his, "Are your parents home? I think they're a little better suited at dealing with him then you."

"What's going on?"

We all turned our head to see a blond woman standing on the front porch. She had the same blue eyes as the boy who helped me up, which clued me in that she was probably his mother.

"I'm really sorry, I fell onto your property," I began, trying to get Keith to take the hint and get the hell out of here.

"Yeah, I saw," she made her way towards me, inspecting me as if to decide whether I was injured or not. Unfortunately I could see Keith coming as well. "You almost got hit by that idiot, are you alright?"

Nodding, I could see Keith puff out, "Idiot? That's funny! You're the bitch that lives here now, right?"

"Yeah, I bought it," she proudly spoke out. The woman was tough, I'll give her that, but if she knew how vindictive Keith could be, she'd probably be eating her words.

"This is _MY_ motel," he snapped, "It's been in my family for generations."

The woman shrugged, her hand still wrapped around my arm. It'd tighten off and on when Keith spoke, I was guessing a way of getting her vulnerability out. Tough to his face, but getting her worries out by holding me.

"I bought this motel with _my _money," the blond snapped, "It belongs to me, not you. Now stop harassing my son and this girl and get off my property!"

"It doesn't belong to you," Keith sneered.

Her eyes widened with anger, "Get out or I'll call the cops!"

"Cops? _Hah_! The cops are my friends, I practically own them!"

That made me sneer. I turned my gaze to him, the knowing look on my face seeping into his eyes, causing him to step back. "I think you should leave, Keith," I lowered my voice.

Keith growled, both at the woman and I, before kicking at the porch and drunkingly walking to his car. I gulped heavily, taken aback that I had managed to stand up to him. Even though I had the higher position, he still freaked me out. Keith was just so disgusting and ... _vile_.

Watching as he backed up, running over my bike, and then without control driving off, I took a frustrated step forward. "Son of a bitch!" I hissed.

"He really is a jack ass," the woman murmured.

"Yeah ... he's the town drunk," I commented, "Pretty pathetic, actually."

Her hand fell back to my arm, "Come inside. You can wash up and I'll give you some clothing."

"Heh, that's really not necessary, I don't want to bother you. Especially since you just moved in and all," I flicked a piece of my blond hair out of my eyes.

The woman smiled, "You could tell?"

"Small town, it's pretty obvious," I smiled.

She chuckled, "Well you have no way of getting home considering the ass just ran over your bike, which means I pretty much _have _to drive you home. And there's no way I'm taking you to your parents looking dirty like that. I can lend you some clothing, you'll fit right into them."

"That's ... really nice of you," I honestly replied, impressed, "Thank you ..."

Extending her arm, she shook my hand, "My name is Norma Bates. This is my son, Norman."

I smiled at the two, "I'm Alexa."

"Well, come on in," Norma gestured, "I'll show you where the bathroom is and everything."

Giving a timid smile to Norman, I followed her to the upstairs bathroom. "So, are you a skirts girl? Dress? Pants? I don't have many pants but I can get some for you."

"Hah ... I'm actually a shorts kind of girl, but anything you have will do," I smiled.

Pushing back the curtains, she began fumbling with the shower, "It's a little hard to turn on so I'll do it for you ... As for turning it off, you just have to jam your palm into this and it'll shut off. Don't be afraid to use all your strength."

"Thank you, very much," I blushed, the rushing water louder then my voice. I raised mine to compete with it, "Did I mention I'm thankful?"

Norma chuckled, "I'd be an ass if I didn't do this," she smirked, "Enjoy your shower. I'll leave the clothing outside the door, on this table," she pointed.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"I know, you only told me a thousand times," Norma laughed as she shut the door.

Maybe it was just the skeptic in me, but the extreme niceties kind of put me back. I never had anyone in my life be so ... _nice_. It just wasn't in people's nature to be - well at least not the people I knew. This Bates family really was something.

* * *

My blond hair clung to my cheeks, causing me to annoyingly push them off my face. My hair was short, the same length as Norma's, actually. It was always a hassle when I wanted to put it up in a bun or ponytail because little pieces always stuck out when I did so. It was either down or half down at all times. I really needed to grow out these layers.

Dry, I poked my head out before grabbing the clothing Norma left and shutting the door once more. A green skirt with two small blue buttons and a white button up shirt. It was pretty nice considering it more then likely belonged to her. Unless she had a daughter walking around that I hadn't noticed.

Stepping out of the bathroom, I noticed Norman enter his bedroom hurriedly. Was he waiting for me to come out or something?

Timidly, I poked my head into his bedroom.

"Hi," I softly said.

Norman looked over, a smile on his face. "Hello." He was holding a few articles of his clothing from a box placed up on his bed.

"What do you think?"

He frowned, "Oh, sorry! Yeah, you look nice, green looks nice on you."

"Err," I blushed, running my fingers through my wet hair, "I actually meant what do you think of the town so far. But uh, thanks, glad to know I look good in green."

"Oh!" It was Norman's turn to blush. "You're welcome."

Laughing, I turned on my heel, "Listen, I just wanted to thank you for being so hospitable to me. You and your mom don't even know me and I'm really thankful."

"Again, you're welcome," Norman nodded, "It really isn't any trouble. You were in need of help and you helped us with that Keith guy. It was the least we could do."

"Still, thanks. I'm not one to let people do me favors and not pay them back, however," grinning, I turned and made my way downstairs, "Your mom is still down here, right?"

Norman quickly followed, "Uh, yeah, I think, why? Mother!" I wasn't sure why he was talking so hurriedly, but I brushed it off. Noticing Norma in the living room cleaning, I placed my hand on my hip and grinned.

"Hiya."

Norma turned and smiled, "You want me to drive you back home?"

"No," I smirked, "I'd rather help out. Listen, I'm not really accustomed to people being nice to me out of the goodness of their hearts. Even though I did you a bit of a solid, still ... Why don't I help you guys settle in? I can clean something ..."

"Clean? You really shouldn't, you're a guest," she began.

"Guest? I just used your shower, kind of more then a guest already," I smirked, "Anything I can do, let me. Seriously, it's killing me, I feel bad."

Norma laughed, glancing at Norman behind me. Maybe she was trying to get me the hell out of there as soon as she could, but I wasn't leaving without doing something to help out. She finally gave in and with a shrug spoke, "Alright ... If you wish to clean," she passed a broom to me, "Then you will."

* * *

It was late when a knock on the door sounded. I ignored it, having been cleaning since I offered to with Norma. The two of us would make some small talk but we mostly focused on bringing everything together. When the door knocked she left, leaving me by myself.

"Hi, is Norman here?"

My chest felt heavy. I slowly popped my head out, checking to see if my ears had tricked me or not. Oh god, it was Bradley. That's just fabulous.

I turned away, focusing on cleaning and hoping she wouldn't notice I was there. It was after I heard the door shut that I felt assured, it would've been hella awkward had she seen me here. Bradley and I really did have an ... _awkward _relationship to say the least, and a very hectic history. The sounds of Norman and Norma fighting made me realize that something else was wrong now. Had Bradley said something?

By the time I checked, Norman was stomping up the stairs and Norma was waiting at the bottom, her face twisted in aggravation. I bit my lip, slowly backing away. Better not to even acknowledge it, I figured.

"You heard that, right?" she sighed, standing in the entryway of the living room.

My back was turned to her but I nodded, "Sorry, I tried not to eavesdrop but ... it was kind of loud."

"Well, just ignore Norman, he's acting like a brat," she excused, continuing cleaning.

"Yeah, kids these days," I mused.

Norma laughed, "How old are you anyways? You look like you're around Norman's age."

"17," I remarked.

"Ah yes, same age," she smiled, "Do you have a job?"

I shook my head.

"Ah, well you're better then me at cleaning," she admitted with a chuckle, "I might just get you a job at the motel if you'd like."

Like he'd let me.

"That's really nice of you, but my uh, dad would not like it," I admitted, "Well not dad. Uh. It's complicated. Nonetheless, he's incredibly overprotective."

Norma nodded, "Ah, I see ..." she looked at me with a curious glance, "But uh, what do you mean by not dad? If I can ask! I'm just ... curious," she came closer to me at that and I laughed aloud.

"I should've guessed by the way I said it. My parents aren't alive. I have a guardian, he was a friend of my mother's."

"I see ..." she said, now with more reassurance then how she murmured before, "I'm sorry about your parents, that's devastating. That shouldn't happen to any child. I'm so sorry."

I nodded, adjusting the table I had just cleaned, "It's fine. Well, it's not, but y'know. Stuff happens. People and life kinda suck."

Norma huffed, "Oh believe me, I know. Let's finish this up so I can drive you home."

After an hour or so of cleaning, we finally finished, too many dirty bags sitting on the front porch, waiting for one of us to take it out.

"Hey, I'm gonna go do the dishes. I can take out some cookies and drinks and we'll eat before I drive you home. I think it's the least we deserve for working so hard."

I smirked, "Is our relationship just going to be favor after favor?"

"Hey, I'm taking out the cookies for myself," she winked, "Do you mind bringing the bags to the garbage bin? It's right by the motel."

"Sure thing," I stepped out, taking two and trudging them to the bin. I put in loud music to occupy me instead of walking in silence.

Damn, they were heavy. It took me a while just to trudge two to the bin and get them inside, so I decided I was better off taking the last four so I wouldn't have to keep making trips.

Before I could go for my second and final trip, my phone began ringing. Taking it out, I answered, "Hello?"

"Where are you?"

I sighed, "I'm helping out a friend with some stuff."

"A friend? Which friend? Who?"

"Please calm down. I'm with Emma," I lied fluidly. I always used Emma as an excuse, considering I didn't have a long list of friends, she was the only person he'd believe I actually wanted to spend time with. "I'll be coming home soon, actually, so I'll see ya in a bit."

"Do you need me to pick you up?"

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine." I hung up and placed the earbuds back in before noticing my bike. Maybe I could fix it up and get home myself. I really didn't like bothering people a whole lot and Norma had already done so much. Better off making my own way home as to not inconvienence her.

Keith kind of busted my handle bar as it was twisted around, but I could still definetely use it. The wheels were still intact and all I had to do was put the chain back in its place and voila, it was fixed! Perfect. I'll just go back up and tell Norma I don't need a drive.

I took out my earbuds, the loud music blaring as it hung from my shirt. I skipped up to the front door and had Norman's face pop out at me.

"Oh Jesus!" I placed my hand over my heart, "You scared me!"

Norman gave a quick smile, "I-I'm sorry. Actually, you should get going. Mom fell and hit her head, she's laying on the couch."

Huh? What the hell was going? "What?! She hit her head ... is she okay? Does she need my help?"

"No, no, listen, I know my mom, she'll probably feel bad and still want to drive you but I don't think she's in any state. You mind just making your way back on your own?"

Well, this was weird timing. But I could just bike home, so it wasn't an issue. "Yeah sure, no problem."

"I have a bike, you can use it -"

"Nah, mine isn't as totaled as I thought, I'll use it," I smiled, "I'm gonna get going. It was nice meeting ya, Norman. You and your mom. Thanks for having me."

Norman smiled, rubbing the back of his hand against his forehead. Now that I focused, he seemed to have a lot of sweat. What was he doing up in his room for so long? Sheesh, ew, I didn't want to know.

"It really is no problem. Come by soon, I know my mom would like to have you, she really liked you."

With a grin I nodded and turned on my heel. "See ya!"

"Oh ... you were listening to music?" Norman pointed at my earbuds, still blaring loud music. I nodded.

"Why? I miss something?"

Norman shook his head. "Night."

It was rather strange, but hey, the Bates had already proven to be quite odd. I nodded and made my way.

As I walked down the stairs to my bike, I heard my phone ring. I swear, if it was him again -

"What's up, buttercup?"

Smirking, I sat on my bike and started pedling, holding onto the handle bar with one hand and the other holding my phone. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" I countered.

"Actually, pizza."

"Late night munchies, eh?"

Emma giggled, "Y'know me. I'm surprised you aren't eating."

"Cause I'm not home. When I get there, I think a sandwich will do."

"You aren't home? At this hour? Ah, I'm so shocked!" Emma playfully gasped, though it was a wonder. "I thought you could only leave the dungeon to grace me with your presence."

Very true. "Usually, but today is different. Have I got a completely unrealistic story to tell you!"

* * *

By the time I got home, I had to cut my conversation with Emma short. I couldn't waltz in talking to her on the phone after telling him that I had been with her for hours. Though it gave me a bit of a rush to be lying to begin with; I never lied about where I was because there was honestly no reason too. It was nice to get that feeling in my stomach again.

"Hey," I announced myself coming in. _The Terminator_ was playing on the television, and a smirk reached my lips. "Really, guys, really?"

Shelby chuckled, "Hey, I refuse to hear anything bad about Arnold."

"This movie sucks," I deadpanned.

"Your opinion," he raised his palms.

Alex walked up to me, "Hey kid, how was Emma's?"

"Eh," I shrugged, "Watched a movie, ate a bunch of food."

"I will gladly wait for the day you get fat," Shelby commented. I flipped him off and received a mock cry from him.

"Very lady like," Alex sighed.

That was a joke. "You know me, I am the fairest lady of them all," I chuckled, "So, are you done all your work?"

"Actually, me and Shelby have to go back out. There's a burger and some fries in the oven for you - if you had come earlier you could've eaten with us and watched this fine masterpiece of film."

Laughter rumbled out of my mouth, "_Fine masterpiece_! Hah! Very funny!"

Shelby poked my side as he made his way out, slurping out of a big bottle of Pepsi. "Count your blessings I haven't knocked you out for saying that yet."

"I'll be home late so don't bother trying to stay up. Go to bed a little earlier, you have school."

"I know, I know," I sighed, already going for the food.

"And don't open the door to anyone - I have a key so no worries."

Shelby scoffed, "Jesus, Alex, she isn't 5."

"Please try to explain that to him because he does not get it," I sat down on the couch, fry in mouth and controller in hand, ready to change the channel immediately.

"Well, you'll always be to me so ..." Alex walked up and kissed the top of my head, "See ya."

"See ya," my voice was muffled by the food.

Shelby poked his head out, "I'll be back," he said in the worst accent I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"Unfortunately," I commented, getting a chuckle out of Alex.

* * *

**Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and would like to read more :) I hope it wasn't too slow, it's just that I wanted to establish Alexa not only meeting the Bates' but also her family and bestie, Emma. Also, a strange need to hide from Bradley. I wonder why ... **

**We'll get into Alexa's past soon enough, including her family and Bradley. Hope you can't wait for more ^.^ **

**Until then, **

**N.D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_**- So Happy Together **

**Hey ! I hope this wasn't too late of an update, I kind of had trouble on what to write next. There's just so much information about Alexa that I don't even know where to begin :o I also forgot what happened in episode 2 for a bit and decided to re watch the season. Logic ;)**

**Hope you're all loving the summer and hope you enjoy chapter 2 :)**

* * *

Keith bitterly smoked his cigarette. Just an hour ago he had not only been emasculated by some blond bitch who stole his house, but also the Romero girl. He could handle being man handled by a woman, just because he'd return the favor a little later on. But with Alexa he was a little more screwed - there was no way Keith could even think of threatening her, even if it was an empty one. With the Sheriff on her side, he would be crushed the moment the brat decided to tell her 'father'. And she would.

Though the reason she was so rude towards him was his own fault, which pissed Keith even more when he thought of it. She wasn't really that bad but he sure did make a lasting impression on her years ago.

Ugh. Whatever.

"Hey Keith."

He looked over to the source of the voice. Keith was lounging lazily by the water, eating a turkey sandwich with a bottle of beer (at least his sixth one by the sight of all the empty bottles).

"Sheriff. Nice to see ya."

Alex Romero nodded. "Nice weather we're having, eh?"

"Oh yeah," Keith bitterly muttered, adjusting his hood as a light rain fell.

"Have you seen Alexa?" Romero casually asked.

The drunk nodded. "She was biking. By _my _motel. I think she's hanging out with the new bitch owner."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows, knowing full well Alexa would never do that with someone she didn't know. "That's not really like her …"

"She fell off her bike so the bitch let her in. I don't know where she is now, might've left," Keith shrugged, speaking with a mouth full of his lunch.

Romero nodded and then gave a quick side smile. "Thanks, Keith. See ya around."

"Yeah, yeah …" the fat man looked away, thinking to himself.

Thinking how he'd visit the new owner later that night.

Romero waited for Alexa to call and confirm it, but when she didn't, he decided to call her himself. According to her, she was with Emma. So, she either lied for whatever reason, or she really did leave the property hours ago.

Either way.

"Hey, we should stop by the new motel tonight," Romero told Shelby.

The blond raised his eyebrows, "Why?"

"Just a little look see, that's all."

Shelby didn't bother asking for more information - obviously something got his attention about the place, and trying to know what would just end with his suspicion becoming obvious.

No, better not to ask. Romero was a tough man, one that was difficult to lie to. And he was even more frightening when his daughter was involved.

* * *

Alexa wasn't a big fan of school. She wasn't very intelligent, nor was she stupid. Average, at best, when it came to the academics. However, she studied like mad because she refused to stay in the town. This place was messed up and full of shitty people that Alexa refused to continue association with. Better off to get the hell away from the place then live somewhere where there were shady people in every damn corner.

She knew Alex wouldn't be particularly pleased about her leaving, even if she was planning to live on dorm at some university, but it really was better then staying here. She refused it. She would have to leave. Alexa truly feared that if she stayed, she'd go mad.

Unpacking her things in her locker, a tap on the bum broke her from her thoughts. With a smirk, Alexa faced Emma. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Not much," Emma leaned on the locker beside hers. "How happy are you to have class with me?"

Alexa placed her hand over her heart. "It makes me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world."

"Especially since we managed to lie to the principal that you need to be in all my classes - just in case something happens to me," Emma smirked.

The blond gasped. "It's serious! I am the only person that can resuscitate you!"

"Must be true love," Emma put her palm on her cheek and cocked her head to the side.

The two looked at one another with lovey dovey stares before both burst into laughter, Alexa shaking her head with a grin.

"I actually can't believe that excuse still works. How long have we used it for, like 5 years?"

"Near 6. It's brilliant."

Alexa shut her locker and the two walked to English. "I do still feel bad that I'm making you take Functions. I know Math isn't your best subject."

"Eh, you need it and I like taking classes with you," Emma smiled.

It was hard to imagine the two separated. The very idea of Emma dying young made Alexa's heart skip a beat. No, that's unacceptable. Emma had to live for as long as she did. If Emma died today, Alexa would have to go tomorrow. There was no other option.

The two had taken a liking to staying close to deal with the troubles of high school and their lives, and in the process of doing so had woven a friendship so tight that no one could cut through. Maybe it was a bad idea to become so close to someone, but it was too late to go back at this point.

As they sat in the classroom, Alexa saw Norman and smiled immediately.

"Norman! What's up?"

He strained himself to smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm okay. What's up with you?"

She frowned, "Are you okay? You're a little pale."

"He did puke earlier …" Emma stood beside Alexa. "I helped him out."

Alexa raised an eyebrow, "Well, you would know all about puking, wouldn't you? But you two have met already?"

"Yeah … didn't you notice him in our class?"

Alexa thought for a moment, tapping her chin before blushing. "No, I haven't! I'm sorry, Norman."

He smiled. "It's okay."

Emma chuckled, "We should hang out together, since we all know one another."

"That's a good idea. And I know something that'll make you feel better, Norm! Our famous Quesada's."

Emma widened her eyes, "That is an excellent idea!"

"It solves all problems."

Norman chuckled, "Definitely, good idea."

"Actually, I was going to ask you something, Norman," Emma smiled, a light blush on her cheeks. Alexa immediately noticed and walked away, waving her hand to him.

Just a few seconds after Emma privately spoke to him she went by Alexa's table.

"Oi, about the assignment …" Emma began.

Alexa winked, "It's fine, you devil, you."

Before Emma could respond, the teacher cleared her throat.

"Ladies."

* * *

Apparently Bradley's father had been in an accident, so she hadn't been at school for the entire day yesterday.

"Are you going to visit her?" Emma asked, the two walking beside one another outside with milkshakes in their hands.

"I don't think."

Emma looked over at her, "But you two used to be so close."

"Yeah, but …" Alexa shook her head. "She hates me now. I'm not going to go bother her when she's already in a weakened state."

"You really have no idea why she hates you?" Emma took a sip from her milkshake.

Alexa nodded. "I wish I did. But whatever, it doesn't matter. I don't need her, so …"

"Yeah … I guess, she's just that type of girl, as well," Emma spoke, mostly to herself though. The two were enshrouded in silence as they went to Alexa's car. "Thanks for driving me, by the way, while my car is being fixed."

Alexa shrugged, driving to the Bates' house. "It's cool. Text me when you want me to pick you up, alright?"

"Sure thing."

"Also …" Alexa smirked at Emma. "Tell me if anything happens between you and Norm-y Norms, okay?"

Emma blushed. "Sure. I'll even take pictures."

"God, I can only hope I'll be that lucky!" Alexa chuckled. "Oh, I think I'll pop in just to say thanks to Norma."

"Really? You'll just talk to Norma though, right?"

Alexa nodded, "A huh. Don't worry, I won't intrude on your private time with Norman," she smiled, and Emma grinned back.

After a couple minutes of driving, Alexa drove up to the driveway.

"C'mon, sugar," Alexa called, walking up the porch.

Emma shut her door. "Give me a sec, I have to quickly text my dad."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go in," Alexa smirked. She knocked on the door, checking herself out in her reflection. Black jeans and a blue and white button up shirt. Her blond hair was pushed back to the sides with a bobby pin for each side, and her hair was also straightened. Waiting patiently at the door, when she saw a young man open it, Alexa's eyebrows raised.

Who was this? I didn't see him last night.

"Hello," the man looked at her with the same amount of surprise she had. He had blond hair like Norma's, was this her son?

"Hi. Is Norma home?"

He gave a side smile. "Yeah, she is. Who are you, might I ask?"

"My name is Alexa," she extended her arm.

Wait.

Did I just offer him a handshake?

The man looked at her hand before chuckling and shaking her hand back. "My name is Dylan. I'm Norma's son."

"Ah, I see. I was surprised, I didn't see you when I was here last night."

He frowned, "You were here last night?"

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Norma."

Dylan furrowed his brow even further. "You were hanging out with _Norma_?"

"Yes. Does it surprise you that your mother has friends?" Norma suddenly came to the door. "Hello Alexa, it's nice to see you again."

"Well, I've never heard of you even having friends …" Dylan muttered to himself, staring at Alexa.

Alexa grinned, "Oh, c'mon that's rude. I just thought to stop by and thank you for helping me last night. I was dropping off Emma anyways, so."

"Emma? Who's Emma?" Norma frowned.

The girl frowned back. "Emma? Y'know, Norman's friend. They're doing a project together. Didn't Norman tell you?"

The sound of quick footsteps filled the air and Norman was there, staring at his mother with a nervous expression. "I was just about to! I totally forgot, to be honest …"

Dylan watched with a grin on his face.

"You didn't tell your mother? Jeez, Norm-y Norms, that's terrible!"

Norma and Dylan both raised their eyebrows at that and Dylan repeated with a smirk, "_Norm-y Norms_?"

"We've only been friends for a day and already …" Norman sighed.

Alexa turned her head, "Emma! Seriously! What's the hold up!?"

"Sorry!" she jogged over. "My dad was just asking me questions and stuff. Oh, uh, hi everyone."

Norma looked Emma up and down before smiling. "Hello Emma. Come on in," she gestured for the girl to follow and she did, going all the way to the kitchen.

"Are you guys cleaning?" Alexa noted, looking at the wet floor.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal, come on in," Norman smiled.

Norma looked over at Alexa. "I met your father the other night."

A paleness settled on Alexa's face. "Pardon?"

"The Sheriff. He stopped by."

Alexa nodded. "I see. I hope he was nice. Sometime's he can be a real ass."

Norma chuckled, "He was anything but. Actually, you remember those cookies we ate while cleaning? I have some more but they're upstairs. I'd like to sit and talk with you, if you'd like. We can just hang out while these two hang out as well."

"Oh. Sure," Alexa smiled.

"Norman, I left the box upstairs. Could you and Alexa go and get them?"

Dylan stepped forward, "I'll go. You guys can stay."

"No, I want Alexa to go too. It'll be her first time discovering what brand I use."

"Brand? Ah, I really thought they were homemade," Alexa smirked. "I can go up."

Dylan stepped forward, beside her, and smiled. "I'll come with you. Norman, you can stay here and introduce your girlfriend to mom."

"_Girlfriend_?" Norman widened his eyes.

"Okay, bye," Dylan patted Alexa's back and the two went upstairs. She faced him with a smirk on her face.

"_So_ on purpose."

Dylan looked over at her nonchalantly. "I haven't a clue what you mean by that."

"You're a good brother," Alexa smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Thanks. You're a good friend."

The two immediately noticed a box of chocolate chip cookies on the banister. Alexa smirked. "I don't even care if they're from the box, they're great."

"True …" Dylan rubbed the back of his neck. "Listen, I uh … I just wanted to give a friendly warning."

Alexa frowned. "Huh? About what?"

"Norma. She's not really the best person to be friends with."

"That's your mother you're talking about …"

Dylan sighed, "I know, but my mother … it's complicated to explain, but she isn't the nicest person in the world."

Alexa raised both eyebrows. "I see."

"So just be weary …" Dylan added.

She smiled, "Thanks, I will be."

"Take it into consideration," he warned.

"I will!" Alexa laughed. "I appreciate the warning. Though so far Norma and I get along just fine."

Running his fingers through his hair, he muttered, "For now …"

She pursed her lips at the comment before going past him, down the stairs and back to the kitchen.

"I think Wizard of Oz is on T.V," Alexa suggested, holding up the box of cookies.

Norma laughed, taking her attention off Emma and standing. "Were you right?"

"No. But in my defense, I wasn't trying!" Alexa laughed.

"Come on, let's leave this two to work on their homework," Norma smiled, placing her hand on Alexa's back and walking to the living room.

* * *

Later that night, Emma explained the book Norman had come into contact with. Alexa was rather confused by the whole thing, wondering why that would even be on their property to begin with. And was it legitimate to begin with? It could've been just some messed up manga that someone left there, easily bought in any bookstore. Or perhaps Norman was making up a story to hide his little messed up fetishes.

Either way, Alexa had no idea and decided against getting involved.

"So, we just have to ignore it?" Emma frowned.

"It could be nothing, is all I'm saying," Alexa sighed.

Emma shook her head, "I got a feeling from it …"

"A feeling?"

"A bad one."

Alexa rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I wouldn't focus too much on it. Unless you find definite proof. Then call me up, alright?"

Downstairs, Romero was watching television while scribbling away on documents in front of him. She smiled. "I'm just going to get some chips and dip for Emma and I."

"I buy more food for you two then myself," he murmured. "Women."

Alexa smirked. "Ah, well … What are you working on?" she asked, taking the chips and dip into her hands.

"Nothing really. Just have to tie some loose ends."

She nodded. "Alright. See ya," Alexa made her way upstairs before Alex called out her name. "Yeah?"

"Why didn't you mention that you were at the Bates' house the other day?"

Alexa bit her bottom lip. "I, uh … well, I just, didn't think about it."

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah, I do."

Romero looked up at her. "Be careful around them."

She nodded without disagreeing or asking why.

Alexa walked up the stairs, passing a photo of her parents standing by one another, smiles on their faces with her in the middle. Romero suggested to take it down, but she liked it there. It was nice to see them smiling like that, even if they were gone.

It was hard to come to terms with sometimes, that they were dead. Even harder that technically, she should know why. After all, Alexa had been in the car crash that took her parents lives, and she had been the only one to survive. That was what Romero told her. Yet, she had absolutely no memory of the crash. No memory of even getting into the car. That entire day was a blur, and all Alexa could remember was waking up in the hospital, with Romero there waiting, waiting to tell her the news.

Maybe it was better that she didn't know, but Alexa couldn't help but wonder.

Sometime's if she looked at photo's of her mother for too long, she'd feel something tugging at the back of her mind. Something relating to her mother dying, so she didn't like to linger on it for too long.

But what got her confused when her mind tugged like that, was not that it was happening, but rather that it wasn't in a car.

No, when she imagined her mother dying, it was just the two of them in their own home.

The house that had to be taken down - because the night they were in the car crash, their house had been burned.

* * *

**I think you guys have noticed that so far my episode - chapter ratio is totally matched. For example, chapter 1 was episode 1 and chapter 2 was episode 2. Yes, this is going to change. I just wanted to start off introducing Alexa to the Bates' and creating a relationship with all of them perfectly - which was completed finally with the introduction of Dylan in this chapter.  
**

**Basically, from now on, the chapter's won't be as matched with the episode's. I don't think it's possible for me to write not just the show's storyline but Alexa's in the span of 10 chapter's. I am also thinking of finally writing longer chapter's for more information. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll try to update a little faster. I've also been having issues with my wrist/arm so I'm trying to take it easy from using it at all. But I'm getting excited so screw my arm ^.^ **

**Until next time ! **

**N.D **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_**- Are You My Mummy?**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the sorta late ish update. I wasn't feeling particularly inspired and I was also busy with some work so ... **

**But here it is ^.^ **

**Also, I was asked if this is going to a Norman/OC/Dylan fanfic - I don't know but I don't think so. I feel like she'll have lots of interaction with both character's but with the way she's going, I think the last thing she'll have on her mind is love. And I also hate changing canon things; for example, Norman liked Bradley all throughout the season and then it was heavily implied there'd be a thing with Dylan and Bradley so ... But we shall see. You never know!  
**

**Without further ado, **

* * *

The light poured in, shining on my face and waking me up. Slowly opening my heavy lids, I noticed Emma trying her hardest to wake up beside me. A dull alarm buzzed and when I saw the flashing green light it became louder and louder until my hearing was finally normal again.

Rubbing my eyes with both fists, I yawned, "It isn't Monday, is it?"

Emma grinned, dazedly taking her medication without any water. I knew the drill. She had to take it at certain times throughout the day, one being incredibly early. It was how she got to school on time, after all.

"Em, when'd we go to bed last night?"

She looked over at me. "You can't remember?"

"No … I can't remember anything after bringing up chips …" A heavy dread filled my stomach. Why couldn't I remember something so simple? Furrowing my brows, I tried focusing, placing my hand firmly on my forehead. Suddenly, Emma took my wrists and placed them down, pushing me to lay on my back.

"I hardly can. I think we stayed up late. No worries," she smiled, going back to sleep beside me. "C'mon, Alex, let's just sleep."

Nodding slowly, I let go of confusion, and fell back asleep.

The night before was completely hazy to Alexa. She woke up in a daze before a smile shifted on her face. It was obvious that she gave up trying to remember. Emma looked out the window, concentrating deeply on something that Alexa couldn't tell.

"I hardly remember …" Emma started, " … what did I tell you about me and Norman hanging out?"

Alexa frowned. "I have no idea. I think I ate too much …" she picked up a box of cupcakes with two bags of chips on top. "Or the both of us did. We really need to stop eating so much shit - we're literally falling into sugar coma's."

Emma flashed a quick grin before facing Alexa. "He showed me this manga he found. It had this strange Asian woman … and there were terrible things being done to her."

"The _hell_?" Alexa was taken aback. "Do not tell me you still like him. Cause that's just another level of messed up. I mean, everyone has their fetish's but for him to just show you like that …"

"What? No! It wasn't his - he found it in his motel, dumbie," Emma rolled her eyes, "The previous tenant had it, Keith."

Alexa leaned back. "The one missing?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I overhead Alex talking about Keith being gone. I think he found his truck or something, I don't know. To be honest, I couldn't give a rat's ass about the jerk. But I'm not surprised the cops are worried, the fat ass couldn't get too far on his own two legs so something must be up."

Emma tried to hold back a snort, "Jesus, you hate the guy, I've never heard you talk that rudely about anyone. Remind me why, again?"

"It's a long story …" she put her hair up into a ponytail. "So creepy manga with some Asian chick … I guess by terrible things you mean sexual?"

"Yeah … she looked like she was being drugged and … raped," Emma bit her bottom lip.

"Shit son," Alexa murmured. "Well, it's probably just some messed up little book Keith had for himself. He is a disgusting, absolutely revolting man. So I'm not too surprised."

Emma got on her knees, staring at her friend with wide eyes, "Here comes the rub - we found Chinese writing on the sink in the very motel room he found the manga in. What are the odds?"

"Slim …" Alexa bit her thumb, "So what is this, like some kind of sex slave trade?"

The brunette shrugged, getting off the bed and wheeling her tank as she walked towards Alexa. "I have no clue. Today Norman and I are going to check something else we found drawn in the manga …"

"What a demented date," Alexa pouted.

"A date's a date though," Emma smirked.

Alexa laughed as the two made their way downstairs, "Ah, well, still be careful. Maybe they'll see you and ring you into the sex slave trade."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, because the tank just makes me more appealing."

"Totally. I can only date girls with tanks because of you. Who's to say there aren't other's like me?"

Emma laughed aloud, carefully carrying her tank as they walked downstairs. "That's because you're absolutely crazy!"

"I'm sure there's more crazies in town, just you wait!"

* * *

Later that day Alexa went with Shelby to get coffee. The two had always gotten along, ever since she was a little girl. He had become her self proclaimed uncle and always maintained that image around her. She was one of the few brats in town that he actually liked, though maybe that was because Shelby knew all about her past. A part of him pitied her, and another loved her like a real niece.

"Shelby?"

He looked over at her as he ripped off a piece of his muffin. "Yeah?"

"What do you think of the Bates'?"

Looking up at her with raised eyebrows, Shelby popped the piece he ripped and spoke with an open mouth, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I met them a while back and I was just curious."

"You met them? When?"

Alexa crossed her legs, "You aren't Alex - you can't question me about my life."

"Still," he slurped from a straw. "I'm curious why you're curious."

She smirked, "I got dirty from some mud and Norma helped me out. She seems really nice."

"Yeah … she does …" Shelby smiled.

"Oh my god … you like her!"

Shelby rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Alexa …"

"I can tell!" Alexa propped her elbows up on the table, her chin resting on both hands. "You two would be a cute couple, actually. Though I bet Alex wouldn't be too keen on it."

"Well, what Alex doesn't know …"

Alexa chuckled. "True … Ah, well, I can keep a secret."

"I know you can. Believe me," Shelby leaned back into his seat. "You know, there's not a lot of people I trust. I trusted your parents, before they passed. Now it's just Alex. And you. I know I can trust you."

She frowned, "I'm glad but … when's the last time I've kept a secret of yours?"

" … a long time ago," Shelby shrugged, finishing his muffin.

Alexa leaned, "No, tell me. What did I keep?"

"See? You're such a good secret keeper that you forgot," he winked.

"No, seriously!"

Shelby smiled. "It doesn't matter. Your phone is ringing."

With a sigh, Alexa pushed her blonde hair back and answered, "Hello?"

"It's Emma. We need to meet now. My place."

Alexa frowned, "Why?"

"The girl is real, Alexa. The manga is real."

* * *

"How can this possibly be real?" Alexa paced back and forth in Emma's bedroom, biting her finger nails feverously. "You're telling me that some Asian girl is actually being kept here? There's no way!"

Emma kept her eyes shut as she sat on her bed. "It is real. I saw the little cabin. The same as the manga's!"

"This is absolutely insane … some woman was kept there … that's deranged, that's sick!" Alexa looked up. "Who could do something like that?"

"Drug a woman? Lots of people," the brunette spoke with fury, cracking her knuckles off and on.

"Not that," Alexa looked at her friend with doe eyes, "I mean, who could have such disregard for another human being? What does it even … _feel _like? To not care?"

Emma froze for a second, a pained expression on her face. For a minute Alexa almost thought that she couldn't breathe or something, but before she could ask, Emma exhaled and looked up at her friend with tense eyes.

"I don't know. And neither do you."

Alexa frowned, "Obviously."

"I'm just saying."

The blonde nodded slowly, "Yeah … I'm not a sociopath, Em."

"I know," Emma looked up with a smile.

The two of them fell into silence for a while before they settled on watching T.V.

~x~

_She was covering her ears, trying to ignore the loud noises. The bangs were getting louder, closer to her. And suddenly there was a light flashing, off and on, and Alexa couldn't keep her eyes shut anymore. _

"_ALEXA!" _

The blonde had woken up around 4 in the morning. Alexa couldn't go back to sleep when she had nightmare's. She'd lay in bed, resting, but couldn't actually fall back asleep. Instead, she waited until her alarm went off and got ready for school.

There was a lot on her mind; the dream, the woman Emma had mentioned. It had been a while since she'd had such a strange dream, most likely concerning the circumstances of her mother and father's death. You'd think something as simple as a car crash would be easily remembered, but there was no chance. She was stuck in mystery, along with everyone else, about the real circumstances of how the car crashed.

And she wasn't the only one looking a bit peckish. Alexa noticed right away when she walked in that Norman looked paler then usual. He looked at her and both shared a smile.

Sitting behind him, Emma tapped her shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Alexa smiled.

Alexa stared off into space for the majority of class, not really caring about what Miss Watson had to say. To be honest, she didn't like the teacher that much. It wasn't like she was a particularly bad teacher or anything, but Alexa preferred her teacher from last year that she had for two years. Maybe the moment he left and a new teacher had to be assigned for the university leveled class, Alexa would've disliked whoever they were, regardless.

Sometime during class, things got weird. Miss Watson seemed to be looking directly at her, asking her if she was alright. Alexa frowned, is it that obvious I'm daydreaming? It wasn't until Miss Watson leaned towards Norman that Alexa realized the comment wasn't at her.

Standing up abruptly, Alexa bent down to Norman as Miss Watson had.

"Norman?"

He was absolutely feverish. His forehead was sweating and his eyes were wide - as if he were terrified at whatever he was seeing. Looking over at her, Norman began to shake.

"Ma … uh …"

Alexa frowned, "Norman?"

"Mother?"

The blonde was taken aback, "W-what?"

Norman suddenly fell onto her, causing her to stumble and smack her head on the table behind her. Letting out a loud 'ow!', Miss Watson was quickly by both of their sides.

"N-Norman! Alexa!"

He wasn't focusing on her. All he was doing was staring up at Alexa, muttering lowly, 'mother, mother'. And Alexa was too busy staring at him in shock and focusing on the pain at the back of her head to really listen to the teacher.

"Call someone!" Emma yelled at the teacher, and Miss Watson was up in seconds.

Norman was out cold in seconds as well, and Alexa was stuck with his head in her lap, blood trickling down her neck.

He was administered to the hospital and Alexa was forced to go as well. Apparently the hit she received was pretty bad, and she was given medication just in case of an infection. Luckily, she didn't have to stay at the hospital overnight.

Alex was crazy and coming soon to pick her up which absolutely sucked. He'd give her a lecture on her clumsiness that would last over an hour - she knew this for certain because he had already given her countless one's before.

So that either meant she really was incredibly clumsy or Alex was just crazy.

Stopping by Norman's room to check on him, she was glad to see him well awake and watching T.V. Though by the look on his face, he wasn't enjoying it whatsoever. Knocking, she smiled.

"Mind if I come in?"

Norman smiled. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for Alex to stop by. I was giving some meds and a slap on the ass - good to go home," Alexa grinned.

He frowned, "I'm sorry that you were hurt."

"It wasn't your fault, I tried helping you and I slipped," Alexa shrugged.

Norman sighed, "Still … I hardly remember it. Actually, I don't at all."

"Really? Not even why you passed out?"

He shook his head.

"That … that's weird …" Alexa bit her lip, "That happens to me sometimes."

Norman looked up, surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah. Sometimes I'll just forget. Up to an hour or more. I don't know why."

Norman looked at his fingers, intertwining them off and on madly. "I have that too … sometimes … That's basically what happened to me in class."

Alexa widened her eyes, "So this isn't the first time?"

"No … but it's rare," he looked up at her, hopeful, "It's not like an everyday thing."

The blonde nodded, "Same. Plus, if both of us have it, it doesn't mean we're both crazy, right? What are the odds, right?"

Norman nodded quickly, "Yeah … yeah …"

A knock on the door broke the two out of their conversation.

"Sorry, Mrs - oh," Bradley visibly paled at the sight of Alexa. Alexa quickly looked away, taking the medication bottle she had shown Norman and made her way for the door.

"I'll see you at school, Norman, bye," Alexa bolted out the room, walking past Bradley quickly.

"Wait."

Alexa froze in her spot. Turning slowly, she stared at Bradley.

"I heard you got hurt."

Alexa nodded.

"You fine?"

Alexa nodded.

Bradley clenched her jaw before nodding, walking into Norman's hospital room. Alexa sighed aloud.

Maybe it was pathetic to have such a reaction, but Alexa couldn't help it. She knew it was her fault somehow for the end of their relationship, but she couldn't figure out what she had done.

Was it the same thing Norman had?

Did she black out and forget what she did?

It had to be. There was no way Alexa would do something horrible to her best friend, let alone forget about it.

But what did I do … ?

"Alexa!"

Turning, Alexa noticed Shelby waving at her. She ran over and let him hug her tightly.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm good, thanks. Where's Alex?"

Shelby sighed, "He got caught up at work. But he wanted to make sure you had a ride. You shouldn't be walking if you have a concussion."

"True," Alexa smiled, "Thanks."

The two walked outside, going towards his car.

"So how's your head?"

"Pretty good."

Shelby sighed, unlocking his car and slipping into his seat, "I can't believe Norman got you hurt."

"I slipped. It wasn't like he pushed me," Alexa rolled her eyes, putting on her seatbelt. "You don't like Norman, do you?"

"It's not that I don't like him … he's just a trouble maker, it seems. I'm annoyed that he's the reason you were hurt, okay?"

Alexa grinned, "You should learn to get along with him. He is, after all, the son of the woman you like."

"Oh, shut up," he elbowed Alexa's side.

* * *

Both Emma and Alex had bothered the crap out of Alexa and constantly asked her if she was alright. It took her hours to actually get to her room alone, as the two both thought it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone when she had 'head trauma'. Seriously, she couldn't even consider going to bed until at least 1 in the morning.

Laying in bed, her phone vibrating awoke her.

"I swear, if that's Emma …" she angrily muttered, answering her phone. "Hello?"

"Hey."

Alexa frowned, "Who is this?"

"Norman."

"Norman?" Alexa sat up straighter, turning on her lamp. "Why are you calling me so late? Is something wrong? Wait, how did you get my phone number?"

"I looked for it."

Alexa sighed, rubbing her eyes, "Well, what is it?"

"It's my fault."

"Pardon?"

"All my fault …" Norman muttered, "He has that belt because I kept it. I kept it because … I just … he has it because of me … And now you have to do things to keep us safe. I'm so sorry."

Alexa looked at her phone with furrowed brows and fear, "Norman, I have no idea what you're talking about, and you're scaring me."

"I …"

"Norman, where are you? I'll come to you."

"I'm going to Shelby's," and then Norman hung up.

Alexa paled. "Wait, Norman! Norman! Norman!?" Slamming her cell phone down, she quickly put on a sweater before slipping her phone into her pocket and putting on flats.

She wasn't a fan of sneaking out, but she also wasn't a fan of having her friend get in trouble for breaking into a police officer's house.

Quickly biking to Shelby's, she hoped that she'd catch Norman before he made the mistake.

Unfortunately, she could see it was too late.

Going through the same break in entry he did, Alexa hissed out his name.

"Norman. Norman!" Alexa looked around frantically. "Where the hell is - ah!"

Suddenly, arms reached around her and pulled her back, a hand over her mouth.

"Oh, it's you," Norman let go.

Alexa turned and faced him with shock, "Norman, what the hell is going on?"

"What are you doing here?" Norman asked her.

"What am I doing? What are YOU doing?"

Norman frowned, "How did you know I was here?"

"You told me, dumb ass. You called me, remember?"

He shook his head, "No I didn't. I came here straight after I talked to … it doesn't matter, but I didn't call you."

"Yes, you did. Check your phone. Actually, do that afterwards, let's get the hell out of here!" she tugged on his shirt.

Norman shook his head, "Come downstairs with me."

Alexa tried pulling away, but he kept a firm grip on her. The two descended together into the darkness, holding onto one another. Finally, they reached the basement and turned the lights on, looking around the cold and unfriendly basement. Before long, they reached a particular room.

"We're looking for a belt, right?" Alexa asked.

Norman nodded, trying to find a light for the room.

"Why are we looking for a belt?"

He ignored her and turned the light on.

There was a woman in the room.

" … Norman," she barely whispered.

Ignoring her plea, he walked towards the woman. Reaching out, he touched the woman's arm.

"She's the woman. The one from the manga," Alexa breathed.

A heavy headache fell over her.

The woman …

A woman being hid.

_Alexa noticed the girl that Shelby had yelled at, the one who had the door slammed in her face. Staring at him with her hands clapped together, he turned and smiled. _

"_She's just been bad, that's all. Don't worry," Shelby reached forward and patted the head of a 9 year old Alexa. _

_The blonde cocked her head to the side, "Are you sure?" _

"_Positive. But don't tell any_one, okay?"

"_Okay!" _

"_Do you promise?" _

_Alexa smiled. "I promise!" _

"I promise," Alexa breathed out, hearing the sound of someone entering the house.

* * *

**Oh snappp! **

**I hope you guys are wondering how Alexa will deal with her precious uncle (Shelby) having the Asian woman trapped in his basement. Or how she basically already knew about his disgusting ways but couldn't understand it as a child. **

**Or the fact that Norman just called her mom. **

**Till next time ! **

**N.D **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four - **_**Bonding with the Bates Boys**

**Hey, hey, hey guys! Hope you had a fun Labour Day weekend, if you celebrate that in your country. Know a bunch of you are starting either high school or college/university this week, so I hope all has gone well or will go well!**

**Hopefully you still have enough time to read this little ol' fanfic even if you're busy with work. I feel y'all, trust. **

**I'm so happy Autumn will be coming soon; I find it easier to write thriller/horror stories when the weather is gloomy and chilly. Something about the weather just really gets my horror gears turning. **

**Nuff talking - enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

"I knew about this already."

Norman looked over at me. "What?"

"I knew … about her …" I looked down at the young Asian girl, her eyes watering and her body shaking with fear.

"Please … help me …"

Another door slammed, the sound of Shelby leaving his car, no doubt. A chill ran down my spine and I walked away from the girl, staring at the door we went through to reach this room.

"We need to leave."

My words terrified the girl, "No, please! Please help me, please, please …" She grabbed Norman and he slipped, smacking his ankle harshly. That would definitely bruise later on.

"We will come back!" Norman promised, "I swear, I -"

I tugged on his collar, pulling him towards the door, "Damn it, Norman, come on!" We made our way upstairs, listening carefully to the noises Shelby was making. The dog had been barking madly, a sound I first detested but now missed the moment it silenced. I could hear Shelby coming back downstairs.

"Crap!" Norman pulled me, the both of use trying to utilize the darkness we were enshrouded in. But if Shelby turned on the light …

The doorbell rung, causing both Norman and I to jump. Thankfully, Shelby made his way to the door to answer whoever was there. Letting out a breath of relief at our luck, I grabbed Norman's arm and pulled him to go out the way we snuck in.

"Who do you think is at the door?" Norman whispered towards me.

"Who the hell cares?!" I snapped back, pulling him back and out of Shelby's backyard. Normally I wouldn't be so antsy, but the whole scenario was freaking me half to death. "Listen, Norman, I just remembered. I remember seeing Shelby with an Asian woman. The two were fighting and he pushed her into a room. And then he told me not to tell Alex." The both of us hurriedly left Shelby's property. "I never thought anything of it, but now I know. He's been doing this for years!"

Norman gave me a terrified glance, "You're serious?"

"Yes. I am absolutely serious. Now, why are we looking for a belt?"

He paled, turning his head from me, "I need it … or else the police will use it against my mother and I."

"Who's belt is it?" I frowned.

Norman looked at me with a slight twitch. "Keith's."

I stopped walking. Looking over at Norman with hesitation, I finally spoke up. "Norman … are you involved in Keith's disappearance?"

Before he could respond, a voice called out his name. I nearly fell over in fright until I noticed it was Dylan, Norman's older brother.

"_Alexa_?" Dylan furrowed his brow at the sight of me. "What the hell are you two doing?"

"Just strolling in the night," I casually replied. Both his eyebrows raised, and I knew right away that he didn't believe my bull shit.

"Why were you two in Shelby's house?"

We both shared a glance, "It's … kind of complicated. Even I don't fully understand," I replied for Norman, who was suddenly mute.

Dylan looked over at Norman before sighing, "He asked you to come, didn't he?"

Norman gulped, the sound loud enough for even I to hear. I didn't want to tell Dylan about Norman calling me because it didn't make any sense; Norman couldn't even _remember_ calling me and the way he spoke to me … It wasn't like I had forgotten about the incident at school where he had called me 'mother' before fainting. Something was wrong, something about my relationship with Norman didn't feel right and I didn't think Dylan could understand. Hell, if I couldn't, how could Dylan?

"It doesn't matter why I'm here. Norman and I were trying to find a belt - Keith's belt. And that's something I don't fully understand why. In fact, Norman is the best person here to explain why we're looking for it," I turned to face Norman who was staring at the ground.

"Norman … trust me," Dylan looked at his younger brother with pleading eyes, a desperate exchange for trust and answers. Finally, Norman nodded. "Let's do this back home. Uh, Alexa -"

"You're on crack if you think I'm leaving. I want to know what the hell is going on, too."

Dylan smirked, "So, there's no way of getting you to leave to make this a private, brotherly bonding sort of thing, is there?"

A smirk that mirrored Dylan's showed on my face.

"Nope."

* * *

"Do you understand now?"

Silence filled the air. Dylan and Alexa sat across Norman with seldom expressions on their faces, the cold air around them suddenly becoming more apparent after the truth had been revealed.

Norman awkwardly began biting his nails, watching his older brother and friend worriedly.

"This was the night I was there, wasn't it?" Alexa asked, "I had been taking out the trash with music blaring … that's why I didn't hear Norma …"

He nodded.

"I feel so terrible," Alexa placed her hands onto her face.

Norman sighed, shaking his head, "Don't. Mother isn't angry with you … She didn't want you to know, that's why I didn't let you in."

When Norman said 'mother', a chill ran down her spine. She noticed as he told the story of what happened that he'd always call her mother, nothing else but that. So was there some reason why Norman uttered 'mother' to Alexa when he fainted? It pissed her off that she couldn't just ask - he didn't remember a thing before fainting.

"This is crazy. You should've called the police," Dylan stressed.

Norman shook his head, "Mother told me not to."

"She was scared, no doubt, but still. To protect you, she should've gotten the police involved," Dylan frowned.

"It's over with. If she tries to call the police now, she'll be very suspicious. On the other hand, if she waits and they find out she'll still be suspicious …"

Norman sighed, rubbing his eyes, "Can you two just keep this secret? Please?"

"You haven't explained why Shelby has the belt."

Norman looked up at Alexa. "I took Keith's belt and when the police searched the house, Shelby found and took it. He's promising to help us, but … I don't trust him … And now that I found that woman in his basement …"

"He's a creep. Who knows if he can be trusted," Dylan angrily muttered.

Alexa rubbed her temples, "For now, you have to. Play it cool. But you should warn your mother about the woman, nonetheless."

Norman's phone buzzed and he checked it, a smile forming on his face. Alexa smirked, sharing one with Dylan before he asked, "Who's the girl?"

"It's uh … Bradley."

Alexa felt a lump in her throat. She hated talking about Bradley. She always felt as if she'd say something wrong.

"Go to her," Dylan smiled.

Norman furrowed his brow, "C'mon, no, I'm not just showing up."

"No girl texts you this late if she doesn't want you to come over," Dylan gave a mischievous side smile, "Trust me."

Alexa watched with curiosity as Dylan helped his younger brother score with Bradley. An uncomfortable feeling settled as Alexa knew not only did Bradley have a boyfriend, but that Bradley really resented her. Would things turn out differently between Alexa and Norman if Norman began seeing Bradley?

Then again, things were already turning out differently with Alexa and Norman, how worse could it get?

"She wants me to come over," Norman softly spoke, a little smile forming on his lips.

Alexa tried mustering up the kindest smile she could, "Are you sure you want to go there? I mean, you barely know her … and she barely knows you. Don't you think it's rash?"

"Oh please, he's fine," Dylan winked, "I'm sure Norman will definitely keep your words in mind, _mom_."

She didn't like being called that, and shut up immediately, leaning back into her chair.

Norman smiled pleasantly, "Don't worry, Alexa," before leaving the two. Alexa sighed, crossing her legs.

Dylan looked over and smirked, "So. Who are you really?"

"I already told you, I'm a friend of Norman's," the blonde raised her eyebrows with a playful smile.

"That really tells me nothing about you," he chuckled, "I mean, tell me more. What's your favourite colour? Favourite season? What're your parents like?"

Alexa laughed aloud, "Wow, that escalated quickly … Well, I like red. I love winter. My parents are deceased, but my guardian is great. He's actually the sheriff."

"Your guardian is the sheriff of this town ?" Dylan moaned before face palming, "Wow, Norma, you really befriended the wrong person."

"Hah!" Alexa chuckled, "I'm not going to run straight to him. I've heard enough to make up my mind that Norma isn't a bad person … It was self defence but even that isn't enough sometimes."

Dylan simply nodded in response, "So, your parents are dead? I'm sorry to hear."

"Yeah, it's been a couple years …" Alexa sighed.

"Well, way to ruin the conversation, Dylan," he mocked himself, getting a smile out of her again.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you're the first person who's brought it up."

Dylan rubbed his neck, "Yeah, well, parents are a difficult subject for a lot of people. Me included."

"People with two parents together really don't know how lucky they are."

"Definitely agree," Dylan pushed the alcohol towards her, "Do you want some?"

Alexa stared at it before raising her eyes to him, "I'm underage. Are you trying to get me drunk? What kind of pervert are you?"

"What? No, that's not what I -"

"Hah …" Alexa began giggling, "I'm joking, jeez. You should've seen your face, heh …"

Dylan let out a sigh, shaking his head, "You're a piece of work, you know that, right?"

"Oh yeah," she grinned, and upon looking down at her watch sighed, "I should probably get going home, I'm pretty tired. I was at the hospital for far too long today."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I bumped my head," Alexa brushed it off, but Dylan stood up and looked at her head.

"Where?"

Alexa was taken aback by his evading of her personal space, "Uh, at the back. It's fine, really."

"Well, if it weren't for the hood, I would've noticed," Dylan touched her gingerly. "Does it hurt?"

"N-no."

Dylan nodded, putting her hood back on and giving a friendly smile. "Just checking."

"I … I'm gonna head off," Alexa stood up.

"Do you need a drive? I have a motorcycle."

Alexa frowned, "Alex will _probably _hear a loud ass motorcycle outside our house, so, no thanks. But thanks."

"At least take Norman's bike," Dylan got up to help Alexa find out, despite Alexa's reassurance that she didn't need any help. "It'll take forever if you walk."

"I like walking."

Dylan rolled his eyes, "Jeez, lady, just take the help."

Alexa sent him a quick glare before settling on a small smile. Maybe it was best to just accept the kindness Dylan gave, and the kindness both Norma and Norman did. Yes, it was strange that Norman called her 'mother', but maybe it didn't mean anything. She did look quite a bit like his mother, with the same eyes and hair and even skin tone. He could've easily misrecognized her in his fragile state at the time. And so what if he had blackouts? Alexa did as well and that didn't make her 'crazy'. No, maybe she was wrong about worrying. As for Keith, well … he really _did_ have it coming - it was self defense.

"Thanks for the help," Alexa sat on the bike, "I'll see ya around."

Dylan cleared his throat, "Wait. Let me give you my number. Just in case. You never know."

Alexa raised both eyebrows, "Why would I need your number?"

"Emergencies, obviously."

A small grin played on her lips. "_Obviously_."

After typing in his number, Alexa biked off with a dreamy smile on her face. That was flirting, right? It had to be. Damn it, damn me and my social awkwardness and overall constipated emotional state, I can't tell, Alexa thought to herself.

* * *

Leaving the bike at the side of her house, Alex noticed Alex's car gone from the driveway.

"Where did he go …" Alexa murmured. She was grateful that she could be loud, however, and got herself a cup of milk and ate a brownie before going off to her bed. She was too awake to try and sleep now, and decided to read to help herself get tired.

Her phone buzzing caught her off guard and Alexa jumped, taking her concentration off her thoughts of Shelby.

"Hello?" she answered.

"It's Dylan."

The blonde frowned, "I literally just gave you my phone number and I'm already regretting it."

"Norma was just arrested. She's in jail."

~x~

Dylan had somehow managed to convince Alexa not to march on over the moment he sent the text to her, however she still forced herself to wake up at 7 in the morning so she could try to figure out the situation herself.

When she showed up that early and saw Norman doing the walk of shame, a grin formed on her face.

"Alexa? What are you doing here?" Norman frowned.

The blonde cocked her head to the side, "What were you doing, Norm-y Norms? Strolling about in the morning?"

"Oh, shut up," he blushed, catching up to her as they walked to the porch, "Seriously, is something wrong?"

The front door opened, revealing a disheveled Dylan. "You're a hard one to get rid of," he smirked at the blonde girl.

"Well, after what you told me last night …"

"_Last night_?" Norman persisted, looking back and forth between the two.

Dylan grinned. "You weren't the only one out last night, Norman. Mom's in jail."

"What?!"

"She's the prime suspect," Alexa continued, "Which doesn't surprise me considering she is the culprit. But uh, it's our job to make her not look that way. Anyways, I thought Shelby would be helping? He had the belt for safe keeping, didn't he?"

Norman gritted his teeth, "The man couldn't care less. He's lying and using mom."

"Shelby isn't like that," Alexa started, but was cut off by Norman's glare.

"He isn't a good man, you need to start seeing that."

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "It's hard to. I practically grew up with the man. I wonder where things went wrong …"

"It doesn't even matter," Dylan pressed, "We need to get down to mom and try to help her out of there."

"Definitely."

Dylan locked the door, "Oh, and, mom knows you slept with that chick."

"What?!" Norman looked over at Alexa immediately, causing her to frown.

"Don't blame me! I didn't say anything …"

"She noticed when you weren't home while she was getting arrested," Dylan deadpanned as they walked to the car. "And uh, maybe cause I told her I hoped you were getting laid."

Norman seethed in his direction, "Damn it, Dylan."

"So you did get laid?" Dylan smirked.

Norman blushed.

"How was it?" Dylan winked.

"Dylan! Shut up!"

* * *

It was tense as the three made their way to the station. Alexa was prepared for Alex's glares and Norman was nervous about his mother's reaction. She would be pissed, she would have to be, considering she knew … Even if she didn't think he'd slept with anyone, Norma would have to know that he snuck out to a girls house. He felt terrible.

"I'm surprised you slept with her," Alexa had casually murmured to Norman while the two waited for Dylan. He was off trying to quickly explain to an off duty officer why he had been speeding.

"You don't think I should've?" Norman looked at her anxiously.

Alexa gave him an eye smile, "It's your life. And uh, your penis. At the same time, though, I just think it's weird …"

"What is?"

"Well," Alexa sighed before facing him, "You hardly know the girl and she invites you over for the night? What does that say?"

Norman went silent, looking away.

"I used to be best friends with Bradley and then one day she just stopped. She hates me and honestly, I did nothing," the blonde clasped her hands as she spoke, "I just … don't think Bradley is a very nice girl."

Before Norman could reply, Dylan jogged over with a smirk. "Guy let me off. You two ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Norman exhaled before leading the way. It was fairly quiet and easy going inside. In general, there didn't seem to be a whole lot going on today.

The moment Alex saw Alexa his body tensed and his eyes focused on her. She kept an easy going expression, not wanting to shift her calm façade. Alexa was afraid he'd get angry with her, but she wasn't going to leave her two friends nor Norma when she wanted to try and console her.

"Why aren't you home?" Alex asked her.

"I'm here to see Norma."

The sheriff looked like he'd face palm; eyes closed and mouth pursed, he stressed, "She is in a lot of trouble."

"We're here to fix that," Dylan spoke up, getting a nasty glare sent towards him from Alex.

"Seriously, I'm here to see Norma and you can't stop me, so," Alexa shrugged with her palms up, before placing them in her pockets and giving a casual stare. The two stayed in their staring contest for a few seconds before Alex gave up and let the three go forward.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," Dylan whispered in her ear, getting a grin out of her.

When they saw Norma, however, the grin left her face. She looked miserable and stared off into space, and immediately Alexa felt compassion for her. Norma had been here the whole night and had probably been interrogated, not to mention throughout the night had no idea where Norman had been. That had to be awful.

Staying in the back as Norman and Dylan tried to speak to her, she found herself constantly biting her lips and playing with her erratic fingers. Norma was _pissed_, and she had no intention of speaking to her sons even if they wanted only to help her. It seemed like a bad time to be there.

When Norma screamed in both their faces, Dylan gave up, then Norman soon followed suit after she showed the same attitude towards him. Head down, Alexa was about to leave before she stepped forward, pale face and timid voice.

"I know. I'm sorry."

Norma looked up at her. "Norman told _you_?"

"Yes."

An appalled expression fell on the woman's face. Immediately, Alexa felt unwanted. Looking at the ground, Alexa muttered, "I'll try to help you the best I can. I won't … tell. It's okay."

Norma was silent. Alexa took that as cue to leave. As she stepped out, she heard Norma call out.

"Alexa."

The blonde spun on her heel, "Yes?"

"You remind me of me. The way I used to be." Norma went silent after that.

* * *

** I hope it's become apparent that whilst Norma and Alexa do have strong physical similarities, it is now tying into similar beliefs, especially concerning Bradley.  
**

**You can only guess the implications that'll occur if our little Alexa reminds sweet Norman of his mummy. **

** N.D **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five -**_**I'm Not All There**

**Hey guys ! :) How's school going for some of y'all? I think I may have forgotten to wish you good luck ... or did I ...? My memory sucks hahaha. Well, just in case I did forget, I hope the first week (or two?) has gone well and that you're doing well. School sucks ass so there's only so much fun you can have there, really. **

**Anyone here a fan of American Horror Story? A 30 second trailer for Coven came out (yesterday or the day before, something like that) and it was _awwweeesome_. Taissa, my girl, FINALLY you're back. I cannot wait until it comes out. Supernatural too. October, where are you?! And Jesus H Christ, Breaking Bad & Dexter finales soon, I can't handle this, guys. **

**Anyyyyways, here is chapter 5 :)**

* * *

Norma's words rung in her mind. They remained in her mind even when she went home, staring dazedly instead of focusing. Focusing on anything would've been a good idea, really. But she just couldn't get the words out of mind. It was because every time she tried, she'd think of Norman.

His wide eyed expression and sweaty face.

"Mother."

Did Norman see her as his second mother? Was Alexa really so much like Norma that Norman saw another mother in her? And the big question was, was that a bad or good thing?

Shelby stopped by for a bit, gathering some papers for Alex. An uncomfortable feeling fluttered in her chest, but she ignored it and tried to remain nonchalant.

"He's upset at you, y'know. For getting involved," the man casually brought up. Alexa just brushed it off. "He worries because he loves you."

Alexa looked up, "I know." She hoped her annoyance wasn't too visible, and quickly darted her eyes back down to her homework.

Shelby sighed and made his way out of the house. Before he could leave, she called his name.

"Yeah?"

It was a long shot, but she wanted to get some advice. She couldn't ask Alex and she feared that Emma wouldn't have the right experience to give a good enough answer.

"Do you think there's anything odd with two friends having a sort of familial bond?"

Shelby frowned, "I don't quite follow."

"Like a mother - son, father - daughter sort of thing."

"Oh …" Shelby pondered for a few seconds, "Not really. I've had friends that have treated me like their kid. Taken care of me and given me advice. Sometime's it was damn annoying to have someone pester you like that - I mean, I have two parents, not three. But it's nice to know someone cares, I suppose. I don't see anything wrong with it."

Alexa nodded, placing her attention back onto her work. "I see … thanks."

"You and Emma don't have that by the way," Shelby winked, "It's definitely more of a sisterly bond. No worries," and the blonde left the house.

It was hard to be mad at him. She was afraid of him mostly, and quite appalled with his actions, but Alexa didn't actually hate him. Whenever she tried to, she'd remember the man taking care of her as a child. Helping her with work and friendships. When she was sad about her parents death, he was there along with Alex. Whenever Alex was angry with her, Shelby would be there. She could see why Dylan and especially Norman hated the man, but Alexa truly couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Surprised and disappointed - yes, but hate? Never.

An itch overcame the back of Alexa's neck and she sat there, empty minded, itching away. She wondered what her mother would think of Norman Bates and his family. She would know what was right and wrong …

~x~

Bradley drove with an absent mind and a song playing softly on the radio. Lately she hadn't been speaking to anyone, not even her own friends, and had taken a liking to just driving around. It was a way to get her mind off things, to not focus on anything but the road ahead. Something about the simplicity of that helped calmed her down.

As she drove on an empty road, Bradley frowned when she noticed a figure walking rather drunkenly down the street. In fact, it mildly reminded her of Keith Summers, the man who had recently disappeared. She drove by the person slowly, trying to get a glimpse of who it was, and as she realized it was a female, furrowed her brow. She knew no woman in town who was a drunk, or who would be walking alone down this particularly road. Was it a tourist, lost?

A look of disdain fell onto Bradley's face when she realized it was Alexa. She was nearly certain she'd ignore and drive past her, but the look on Alexa's face struck a cord inside of her. Yes, Bradley remembered that look …

"Alexa," Bradley called out, rolling down the window. The blonde did not respond. "Can you hear me?" Again, no response. Stopping the car, Bradley got out and escorted Alexa into her vehicle, a little hesitant. She didn't exactly trust Alexa when she was like this, but thought she was safe enough at the moment.

Bradley looked over at her, "Alexa? Do you need a drive home?" By the looks of it, Alexa had walked a startling two hours from her home. She wasn't safe on the road when she was like this.

Of course, Alexa had no response, but something about the way Bradley spoke went from silence to a murmur, and before long, the fuzziness was starting to disappear. The sun shone down in a particular manner, seeping into her eyes and waking her up.

"_I don't like him." _

"_Oh? Why not?" _

_A young Alexa crossed her arms, wiggling her nose, "He's mean, mommy! He's mean to you and daddy!" _

"_Just ignore him, he's nothing, alright?" Alexa's mother smiled at her. _

_The fat, drunk man was gruff and clumsy, causing a cluster of annoyed groans when he walked past. "Shut up!" he snapped at them. _

"_Keith. Please. Just let me drive you home," the sheriff offered. _

_The drunk man looked over at Alexa and her mother, and a smirk fell onto his lips. With one raised eyebrow, he bent down and mocked Alexa. "Did you know your mother is a whore?" _

Eyes fluttering, Alexa was awake. Fear fell over her the moment she realized she was in a car, a car she couldn't recognize, but confusion settled when she saw Bradley driving.

"Bradley …?"

The girl looked over, "You're awake. I'm driving you home."

"What happened?" Alexa asked, almost as if she were waking up from a deep sleep.

Bradley paused to think through a sufficient excuse. "I stopped by your house to see if Norman was home. We got into a fight and you hit your head."

Alexa frowned, "So why are we driving _to _my house?"

"Err, uh, well, my neighbor is a nurse. I asked for her to check out your head," Bradley looked over, a quick smile flashing on her face. It was obvious from her eyes, however, that it was fake.

"I don't need to go back to the hospital?"

Bradley shook her head, "No. Perfecto. She thinks it just startled your previous head wound." Bradley wasn't even sure if that was possible, though she was betting on the fact that it was impossible to 'startle' a head wound. Alexa frowned, also confused by the comment, but shook her head and tried to take the excuse. It was better then what was true, in Bradley's opinion. She didn't know what the hell was wrong with Alexa, but it was obvious the blonde didn't know either.

"Thanks for the drive …" Alexa murmured as they reached her driveway. A frown appeared on her face, "You left my front door open."

Bradley gulped, "Yeah sorry, heat of the moment."

"Yeah …" the blonde stepped out and gave a quick smile, though much more genuine then Bradley's fake one. "See ya."

Bradley watched the girl leave with many thoughts going on in her head. She just didn't know what to think with Alexa. A part of her hated her for what she had done, but the rest wondered what on earth was wrong with her previous best friend.

* * *

Whenever Emma got sick, Alexa never visited her. It was too dangerous to have someone else in the room, as Emma's immune system was significantly weaker then usual. Not only this, but, Alexa had a penchant for always getting sick specifically from Emma - never from anyone or anything else _but _Emma. Instead, Alexa found a way to deal with this situation whenever it occurred.

A box full of soup, various medications, blankets and novels were in Alexa's hands as she waited at the door, pressing the box tightly to her chest as she waited for Emma's father to open the door.

Opening the door, Emma's father smiled, "Alexa."

"Will."

"I was wondering when you'd show. Though I must say, a little later then you usually are," he grinned. "Don't you have school?"

Alexa rolled her eyes and walked past him, "Who the hell _cares_?! Emma is ill! I need to be here, it's far more important then school."

"She's been sick for nearly a week … basically a week, actually," Will smirked. "And this is your fifth box."

She turned and winked, "For her, a hundred is acceptable. And every waking moment she's ill is heart breaking …"

Will laughed, walking up to Emma's bedroom with Alexa beside him. "You two are glued too tightly. You should be pulled from time to time."

"What would I do with Emma?" Alexa looked at the man with an exasperated expression, as if his words were an insane suggestion. Will knocked on Emma's door only to have it immediately opened by Alexa, who burst in looking at the girl with a concerned expression. "The love of my life is dying! What shall I do?!"

"I'm actually a lot better now, thanks," Emma smiled. "Thank you so much for visiting me after I've been sick for days."

Alexa winked, "You know me, always the germaphobe. But I have been sending you boxes for days."

"You do this every time she's sick …" Will murmured from behind.

"I'll be coming to school tomorrow for sure. You don't need to be here, it's literally filled with my germs. I don't want you to get sick."

Placing her arm over her chest, Alexa raised her chin and spoke deeply, "The chance of illness is worth being with my beloved."

"You two are ridiculous," Will spoke with a smirk.

Emma gave a side smile, "Last time I was sick, you got it and that was after a week of me having it. Face it, you just aren't protected from me. And need I remind you of the late night puke fests you got last time I gave you the flu?"

Alexa felt her stomach rumble just by the very memory and she took a step back. "True. Well, here's a box full of fun shit. Enjoy yourself, buttercup, I have to go."

"So quick to leave … I thought I was your beloved!" Emma called out as Alexa went down the stairs.

"Of course! I just … don't want my beloved's sickness!"

"Screw you!"

"With love!"

* * *

Alexa had on more than one occasion considered dropping out of Math class. In fact, every time she did math homework, she wondered why she hadn't already dropped it to begin with. But she couldn't. She had to keep focusing on her future. A nice bachelor's in Science was a good idea - an instant job afterwards, wasn't it? Plus, she needed to maintain impressively high marks to get herself a scholarship - it'd be a lot easier to dorm at her university of choice if she had one aspect paid for. Just in case Alex didn't want her to leave, that was.

Her phone ringing caught her off guard. Putting her pen down, Alexa answered, "Hiya."

"It's Norman."

She raised her eyebrows, "How'd you find my number?"

"Apparently I had already dialed it …"

A smirk appeared on her lips, but she knew it wasn't best to boast about it. "What's cooking, good looking?"

"I tried telling mother about the woman in Shelby's basement but she won't believe me. She said she went to Shelby's basement and there was no one there."

Alexa frowned, "Why was she in his -" she cut herself off when she thought of the answer. "Never mind that, I know what _I_ saw. You aren't imaging things Norman, I was there."

"I know … but I didn't want to tell her."

"I don't understand."

Norman sighed, "You and mother get along really well and that's pretty rare. I don't want to ruin your friendship with her … or mess up our friendship."

"True … but that doesn't help your validity … I see the problem," Alexa sighed. "In time she'll come to see Shelby's true nature. Why don't you try talking to Emma? She'll have a plan."

"I'm actually going to hang out with her in a bit. I just wanted to see if you had any potential options."

Alexa shrugged, "Not without involving my name in it all, no, I've got nothing."

"I see. Thanks."

~x~

Finishing up her homework, Alexa walked outside and went on top her bicycle that Alex helped her fix. It was pretty dark out and she hated biking around this time, but it was her own damn fault for getting side tracked so often. If she had been home, however, she would've been distracted by her laptop and television and never finished at all, so Alexa was better off at the café. Plus she hated being home alone for too long.

Biking in a secluded area that along with being creepy as hell was also a short cut, she noticed a familiar man in a truck. As she got closer, she noticed it was indeed Dylan Bates, inside a truck she had never seen him driving before. Frowning, Alexa biked up to him and tapped on his window.

"Dylan? What are you …" Alexa noticed some blood on the passenger seat. "Why is there blood?"

Dylan hopped out of the car, "Get into the back."

"Uh, what?"

Taking her bike from right under her, Alexa staggered, watching him violently throw her bicycle into the back trunk.

"Dylan, stop it! Talk to me," she tried getting through to him, but Dylan only swung the back door, impatiently waiting for her to step inside. Alexa immediately knew it was a bad idea, but what was she supposed to do? Try and run? He was a hell of a lot fitter then her, and he also had her bicycle, so she couldn't just bike away. Slowly, Alexa stepped and sat inside his trunk, staring at the blood from a much closer view.

He was agitated and tense, two traits that highly worried her.

"Dylan. Did you kill someone?" Alexa murmured.

The blonde looked at her in the rearview mirror, "What you need to know about that is, is that -" In front of them was a dark haired boy, running. He had suddenly come from a corner and was staring at the truck with fearful eyes. "I knew that was a dead end …" Dylan roughly stomped on the gas and they were thrust forward. With no seat belt on, Alexa gripped on the seat to try and keep herself planted, watching Dylan go head first for the boy.

"Dylan!"

He hit him.

Silence filled the truck.

Alexa couldn't believe it. Was this real? Did this just actually happen?

"Yes."

Alexa looked at him. Her throat was so dry, she thought she'd never be able to speak again. Forcing herself to gulp and water her mouth, Alexa murmured, "What?"

"Yes. I just killed someone." And began driving away from the scene of the crime. Alexa gripped at the seats, fear vibrating throughout her. She needed to get out. Looking behind her, she noticed that there was a little window that led to the open trunk. She could definitely fit through, but it was more a matter of being quick and sly enough. Sly enough to open the window without him seeing, and quick enough to not only alarm him to stop the truck, but also give her time to hop out and bike away. In fact, Alexa was certain it was an incredibly stupid idea, one that could easily go wrong. At this point however, she didn't have much of a choice.

"It's funny," Alexa softly spoke, her arm twisted so that it looked like she was itching the back of her head, but was in fact trying to locate the switch to unlock the window.

"What is?"

Alexa slowly turned the switch. "I was terrified that Norman was some kind of murderer for a bit."

"Were you? You didn't seem like it."

"I compartmentalize a lot," Alexa unlocked the window.

Dylan clenched his jaw, "You shouldn't itch the scab, it needs to heal."

A paleness settled on her face, and she thanked whatever god there could possibly be that it was dark and that Dylan could not see. "Bad habits die hard."

"Listen, it's not what you think," he started, but she didn't let him finish. Violently, Alexa pushed the window open with one hand and leapt out the window, wiggling herself quickly and painfully hitting her face against the trunk.

"Alexa!" he yelled from the car, stomping on the breaks. Sliding into her bicycle perfectly, she jumped forward and sat onto the seat, biking as quickly as she could. Her legs were jello and it was so hard to keep going - Alexa literally felt as if her legs didn't exist at one point, and the very fact she was moving forward shocked her. She was mostly overwhelmed that her stupid plan had worked to begin with, and desperately wanted to turn her head to see if Dylan was following. No, no looking back, no one ever benefits from turning back, every horror movie has proved this.

Alexa was sure of just biking back home, but she realized not only was Alex not home, she didn't have her keys. She fished through her pockets and the basket on her bike, but could not find her keys whatsoever.

A sudden thrust from behind knocked her off course, just when she was so close to getting on the main road and closer to someone, hell, _anyone_ who could help. Alexa let out a yelp as she tumbled down, scratching her elbow on the pavement. Arms wrapped around her, first pinning her on the ground, and then pulling her back so she could see whoever was on top of her. Dylan frantically kept her down, his hands gripped around her arms so tightly that his nails dug in.

A sob warned to leave her throat, though Alexa desperately tried to hold it back, not wanting to appear weak. That was bad, wasn't it? You were supposed to be as tough as possible, right?

Or did that not matter at all?

"D-Dylan, please …" she looked up through watery eyes, causing her to blink quickly to actually be able to see.

"You can't tell anyone …" Dylan only replied, his voice shaky, as if he would cry.

Blood fell down her arms, his nails penetrating so deeply that they felt like little knives.

"I can't let you," he breathed out.

* * *

**OK HEAR ME OUT DYLAN FANS **

**Dylan was pretty damn mentally unstable when this scene played out, and he clearly wasn't thinking in his right mind. I mean, he hit a guy with his car and yes, it was for revenge (not shits & gigs), but still. He's basically killing a guy and then driving away - a perfect hit and run. I honestly believe that if he had someone there with him, he would've scared the shit out of them and that's exactly what he did to Alexa. **

**Now, if Alexa had known why he did it and why there was blood there, she probably wouldn't have been so scared. Keep this into account - Alexa thinks this is his _second _murder victim tonight. Would you not be afraid (albeit slightly turned on because let's be honest, _dayum_ Dylan) of him? **

**Until next time kids, **

** N.D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_**- Right For You, Wrong For Me  
**

**Hey, hey guys! How's it going ? I've taken to rewatching season 1 of American Horror Story because I seriously cannot wait until season 3 comes out. It seems far away even though technically it's coming pretty soon. **

**Thank you danesnerys for your very kind review ^.^ I'm glad you enjoy the story so far. **

**I've noticed that while my fanfic does follow the show, it doesn't have the exact same lines the show does. Does this bother any of you guys? It's mostly because I'm going by memory, I'm not actually rewatching every time I update a chapter. I also feel like this fanfic's purpose isn't to write a story form of the show, but rather establish an OC into the story. But if it bothers any of you, I'll try to integrate a few lines. Does it? **

**Without further ado, **

* * *

Alexa was wide eyed and terrified, tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up in horror at Dylan. His face began to soften as her sobs lightened, as if she were slowly resigning to her fate. Alexa was so sure, so absolutely sure that Dylan was a deranged killer of some sort, and she would be his third victim.

But Dylan only looked as terrified, if not more, then her.

"You really do look like my mother," he suddenly murmured, his grip loosening. The remark didn't make Alexa feel any better, as she had already come to believe that the relationship between her and Norman had strong roots in her similarity to Norma.

"I should dye my hair," she spoke, sounding sick with her nose stuffed.

Dylan placed his palms on the pavement and sat on her for a few extra seconds before slipping beside her. "I made you bleed."

"Why … did you kill those two men?" Alexa muttered, hoping her words wouldn't set him off. Dylan immediately looked over at her, shock all over his face.

"_Two_?" Dylan asked.

Alexa nodded slowly, "The blood on the seat belonged to the first man, didn't it? You aren't injured at all, it couldn't have been from you. Dylan, are you a serial killer or something?"

"Serial - ? No! No, no, no, I'm not, I swear, no," he moved closer towards her, wiping the blood off her arms with his sleeve. "I am not a killer. I mean, yes, I did hit that kid but that's because he killed my partner. He killed my partner for no reason - shot him in that very truck. That's why there's blood."

She carefully lifted herself up with her elbows. "So this was revenge?"

"Yeah … I just couldn't …" Dylan rubbed his eyes gruffly. "I just couldn't let him get away with it. My partner helped me so much, Alexa, it's not fair. He's a good guy. Was … a good guy … "

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "You didn't need to tackle me, however. You scared the living shit out of me."

"You hopped out of my car!" Dylan exclaimed, "I didn't know what else to do … it was a heat of the moment sort of thing …"

Alexa sighed, looking at her tightly entwined fingers, "I guess we both misunderstood."

Silence carried on. The two sat on the cold pavement, thinking about the same subject, but in different ways. Alexa was still slightly scared of Dylan, but she tried not to be. She didn't excuse his actions, but she could understand. His best friend was murdered in cold blood right beside him - who wouldn't be scarred from that?

And rather ironically, Dylan was afraid of Alexa. She knew about Norman and Norma's twisted relationship and what the two had done to Keith. And now she knew about him hitting that random man? She was learning an incredible amount of information about his family, and it worried him. Regardless of whoever joined or befriended the Bates', it seemed only Norman, Norma and Dylan himself would be left standing. But here she was, just some blonde teenage girl that knew too much. A girl that easily could've been uninvolved had she not met Norman. There was something deep in the pit of his stomach that unsettled him, making him feel … sympathy? As if he wished that Alexa had never met Norman to begin with …

"Can you drive me to your house?"

Dylan snapped out of his thoughts and blinked, confused. "Why?"

"I want to talk to Emma and Norman - I'm pretty sure they're hanging out at your house. Is that alright?"

Dylan was taken aback by her strength; she was already sitting up straight with a determined expression on her face. There was still fear behind her blue eyes, and her cheeks were stained from her tears, yet a relentlessness remained. It reminded him heavily of his mother, an innocent, properly filtered copy of his mother.

"I really don't want to go home, Alexa …"

"Then you can drop me off."

Dylan sighed. "Will you be biking home?"

"Of course. It really isn't an issue. I like to."

He nodded and helped her up, also placing her bicycle back into his trunk. When they were inside his truck, Dylan offered tissues and fortunately had Purell. Though he had no clue when the hell he had bought the nasty smelling disinfectant, Dylan was glad it was there for Alexa to use. Had Ethan bought this …?

"How long have you lived here for?" Dylan casually brought up. The silence was killing him, making him think too much.

"I was born in Florida but I left when I was 2. So, basically my whole life."

Dylan looked at her through the mirror. "Long shot but, do you remember Florida?"

"No," Alexa slightly smiled, "But I visit often. Well, used to, but lately Alex doesn't want to go. I don't think he likes to … I think it reminds him of my parents. He was friends with them, you know."

"That's sad …" Dylan muttered.

"Yeah …" Alexa looked at him through the mirror. "Why are you and your mother so awkward around one another?"

Dylan widened his eyes in surprise at her bluntly personal question. "Uh … I don't know."

"Because of your father, right?"

The man didn't reply. Silence filled the truck and it irritated Dylan, making him reflect on what he had just done. Both to that random man who killed Ethan, but also to Alexa.

"Yeah. Norman and I don't have the same dad."

"But Norman doesn't have his father either, does he?"

Dylan shook his head. "I think … it's Norma's fault."

Slowly, Alexa nodded. "Who knows …"

"Norma likes you. And that's kind of a big deal, because Norma doesn't like anyone. And honestly, I don't know why she'd like some pretty, teenage girl hanging out with her precious little Norman, because she never has," Dylan honestly spoke, his voice low and stressed. "Now, I have two theories, well technically three. The first is that she wants to use you because your father is the sheriff."

"He's my foster father -"

"Father, basically."

Alexa sighed. "And she hasn't asked for anything or used me to get something from Alex, so I highly doubt that."

"Theory 2," he ignored Alexa's input, "Is that you remind her of herself, and it probably both freaks and interests her."

Alexa didn't reply, mostly because that was the theory she also believed in.

"And theory 3 … is both. Convenient because of your dad, and also because of your relation."

Alexa placed her forehead on the back of Dylan's seat. "Maybe both, maybe nothing. Maybe she's changing … more accepting."

Dylan laughed, though it wasn't one filled with any humor nor happiness. "No. Not at all."

"I've gotten myself into something I couldn't even imagine," Alexa whispered.

He was thrown into silence once more. How could he even respond to that? His family was crazy, absolutely bat shit, and he knew it. Dylan wasn't fond of lying, being the one idiot to try and look at the happy side of things when there were far too many dark things enshrouding it.

"Leave then. Stop talking to them."

Alexa slowly turned her head to gaze out the window, trying to find the moon but unable to. "Emma likes Norman. I won't leave her with the wolves."

"Will you tell her?"

"About?"

"What happened with Keith. Or what I did."

Alexa remained silent for a few seconds, as if reconsidering.

"No. A promise is a promise. Just because I'm taken aback doesn't mean I can't relate. I don't think you're bad. Or your mother and brother."

"You would be better off thinking that …" Dylan murmured.

She frowned, "I didn't catch that."

He ignored her, "We're here," Dylan turned to give a side smile. "We're … good, right?"

Alexa nodded. "Do I look decent?"

"Your face is a little pink," Dylan outstretched his finger and lightly rubbed her cheek.

"Bad?" she muttered, trying not to flush under his touch.

Dylan smiled. "No." He watched her open the truck door and leave. Dylan watched the entire time she walked away.

He didn't particularly like being attracted to her. The fact he could appreciate her beauty, both inside and out, yet admit her relation with his mother disturbed him. Of course he had heard of the theory that most people marry or date their parents, Dylan never totally agreed with it. Not only that, but even if that was true, the connection shouldn't be so obvious, right? You shouldn't look at the girl you like and think, how pretty, I want to kiss her, while thinking of your mother all at the same time.

Dylan flexed his jaw. He was better off not thinking of her.

Waiting for her to get her bicycle, he backed up, and drove away.

As Alexa watched towards the house, she noticed Emma and Norman, for some reason, inside a motel room. Furrowed brow, Alexa went in their direction anyways.

The entire time she focused on Dylan. There was obvious attraction there, but she didn't know if it was worth going for. Was he also thinking of her? Did the age difference get in the way too much?

Alexa sighed, trying to think if it was such a smart idea to even initiate a relationship with Dylan to begin with. He was older and also Norma's son - even if they were awkward with one another, they were connected with blood forever. That would never change, despite their strong opinions and stubbornness.

Should she feed her feelings towards him?

Knocking and then opening the door, Alexa frowned when she noticed a figure laying on the bed with Norman and Emma standing by.

"What's going on?" she asked, before getting a better glimpse.

It was the woman. The Asian woman from the basement.

In Norman's motel.

* * *

_A young Alexa stood beside her mother, hand in hand with her, watching her father speak in hush tones with Shelby. Alexa watched as a young woman stood behind the two men, eyes down and hands rubbing up and down her arms madly. _

"_Mamma?" _

_The blonde looked down at her daughter. "Yes?" _

"_Who's that woman over there?" Alexa pointed. _

_She smiled at her daughter, "A friend of Shelby's." _

"_He has lots of lady friends! I see them all the time - different ones, too," an innocent Alexa remarked, "But I never see them twice." _

_Her mother tried to give the most genuine smile possible; she had noticed that her daughter had a keen eye for what was honest and not. While Alexa wasn't the smartest girl in her class, nor cunning as some, she had a knack for being able to tell if someone was legitimate or not. _

"_Shelby likes women. Some men do. In time, you'll come to understand." _

_Alexa nodded and focused her attention back on the two men speaking. "Dad's weird lately." _

"_He is agitated because of work. We live in a very busy town - the economy is booming."_

"_Does dad like women?" _

_Alexa's mother was taken aback by the question. Blinking a few times, she gulped down her surprise and smiled. "No." _

"_Do you like women?" _

_Her mother tried to hold down her laughter. "No. Just your father. And your father just likes me." _

"_That's sweet."_

_Shelby gruffly pushed the woman into his car, and Alexa's father flexed his jaw, trying to sum up his best smile. Alexa's mother knew the fakeness about it immediately and knew that Alexa could see right through it as well. But the young girl just ignored it. _

_Bending down to his knees, her father patted her head lightly, "Don't mention all these women to Alex, okay? He'll just misunderstand." _

"_What's there to misunderstand?" _

_Alexa's father tried to stay level headed. "Grown up stuff. You'll get it when you're my age. But really, don't mention it, okay?" he gave her a lollipop and she smiled brightly. _

"_Okay!" _

* * *

"Who is that?" Alexa pointed, light headed after a memory had casually passed through her mind.

"L-listen, I know this looks bad -" Norman began, but was promptly cut off by Alexa who took a step forward as she interrupted him.

"That's the woman."

Norman nodded, "From the basement."

"The manga was real," Emma widened her eyes.

She wasn't the same woman from the flashback Alexa experienced, which left a deadly shock throughout her. Shelby had been doing this to many women, and for a long period of time.

And she practically knew the whole time. She just couldn't figure it out.

"We need to call the police," Emma persisted.

Alexa's eyes flickered up to Norman; both sharing a tense glance, well aware that getting the police involved wasn't a great idea. They were already on Norma's ass, this wouldn't exactly help her case.

"We should tell Norma first," Alexa smoothly declined Emma's suggestion. "This is her house, her motel and her boyfriend."

Norman clenched his fist at the title given to Shelby.

"For now, I'd say this girl deserves some rest," Alexa ran her fingers through her hair, catching Norman's attention.

"Your arms are bruised," he pointed out.

Alexa dropped them immediately, glad that they were recent enough so you couldn't see the finger imprints Dylan left.

"Nasty fall, to be honest. I should really stop biking."

"Go figure," Norman lightly commented.

The door handle shook and Norma stepped inside, "I thought I saw car lights, what on earth is going -" She froze when she saw all four of them, though her gaze stayed on Norman. "What are you doing? Who is that girl? Is she hurt? Norman, what is going on?"

"It's sort of a long story," Emma bit her lip.

"Norma, I just decided to stop by to visit when I saw the two in here," Alexa started, "This woman was … _found_, by them. In uh, well actually, I don't know where." She looked over at Norman and then Emma for support.

"This is the woman from Shelby's basement," Norman spat out.

Alexa wanted to face palm - very smooth, she thought, just rip off the band aid.

Norma scoffed, "Are you still on about this? Okay, enough, it's time your friends went home. Go to your room."

"He's right. This is the woman from the basement … the woman from this manga as well," Emma lifted it up. "I know this is a shock …"

"You're lying, it can't be true," Norma looked at the two rapidly. "They're lying, aren't they? What do you know, Alexa?"

She nearly sighed, realizing that the likeness Norma carried would soon dissipate. Alexa was certain Norma wouldn't care for her much when she realized that Alexa knew all along …

"Listen, that night that Norman went to Shelby's and saw this woman in the basement, it was all true," Alexa started, but was promptly cut off by Norman standing in front of her.

"I told Alexa about it and she wanted to tell you. She thought I was seeing things too. But this is the woman, because Alexa has seen her before," Norman swiftly lied, much to the surprise of both Emma and Alexa. "She saw her once in Shelby's house but thought she was a guest. You just said that, right? It's true, right?"

Alexa slowly nodded, "Y-yeah … I've seen her before. I just didn't know her real purpose there … It was far before he even met you, I assure you, Norma."

She was beginning to believe. "Uh … one, one second, I, I'll be back," and Norma fled the room.

"Why did you lie?" Emma immediately asked the moment Norma left the room.

"I'd have a lot of explaining to do as to why Alexa was with me that late at night, and I don't particularly want to get into it," Norman shrugged, though when he glanced over at Alexa, there was a look on his face that spoke otherwise. She made a note to ask him privately later on.

"Actually … why was Alexa with you? You never explained," Emma frowned at the two.

Alexa didn't want to get into it. Explaining Norman's call that he couldn't even recall wouldn't go well, and she knew that he most likely didn't want more people to know about his tendency to black out. It was better off keeping it to herself.

"We were texting when he brought it up. I wasn't going to let him go in by himself. Plus I know Shelby's house better," Alexa shrugged.

She wasn't sure if Emma believed the two, because the moment after she replied with the lie, Norma busted in with a newspaper article in hand. She approached the dazed and confused girl quickly, making Alexa want to brush her away. She didn't, because Norma herself was too livid to control at the moment, but it wasn't so smart to scare the victim to death.

"Is this the man? It isn't, right? Right?!" Norma pushed the newspaper in the girl's face, waiting for an answer.

The Asian woman slowly nodded, "Yes … this is man."

A knot tied tightly in Alexa's stomach. Even though she had seen the woman in Shelby's basement with her own two eyes, she was hoping to somehow be wrong.

Norma loosened, before dropping the newspaper and walking outside.

* * *

Emma watched Norma with a melancholy expression. "I can't imagine … finding out the guy you like is actually crazy."

Alexa stood back beside Norman, looking at the woman inside the room off and on.

"Stop staring at her, you'll freak her out," he softly said.

She looked over at him. "Why did you lie to Norma?"

"I said why."

"Why did you lie, really?" she specified.

Norman looked over at her. "I … don't want to freak you out."

"I'm not that easily pushed away," she raised her eyebrows.

He clenched his jaw before stuffing his hands into his pockets, "I … didn't … I don't want her to have a reason to take you away."

"What?" Alexa furrowed her brows, "I'm not sure I follow …"

"It would be suffice. She'll probably already be upset that you were involved. I just want her to keep liking you," Norman replied.

"How could she take me away if I upset her? We could always still talk at school."

"It's not the same."

Alexa crossed her arms, "I really don't understand how, Norman."

"Her opinion means a lot to me."

"I understand that, but -"

"She _needs_ to keep liking you."

Alexa was slightly taken aback, "Norman …"

"It feels … right if she keeps liking you back."

"What feels right?"

"Guys!" Emma pointed and the three noticed Norma booking it to her car. Norman ran after, despite Norma yelling at him to leave her alone. She was suddenly in the car, driving to get away from the property. Norman dove into the passenger window, attempting to get her out of the car. Emma and Alexa watched with widened eyes, taken aback by the scene unraveling in front of them.

"Holy shit …" Emma managed to mutter.

It took a few minutes to calm Norma down, and she was walking into the house with Norman guiding her.

"Let's follow," Alexa instructed.

When they were inside, Emma glanced at her watch before sighing, "We should call the police now."

Before Norma could respond, Alexa spoke, "We are not calling the police tonight."

"What?" Emma glanced at her, "Why?"

"It's far too late. That woman in there is probably exhausted, she needs a good nights sleep where she's safe. And Norma is done in for the night just the same," Alexa crossed her arms, "We're not doing anything tonight."

Emma sighed, rubbing her temples to try and calm herself. Norma looked up at Alexa, an almost thankful expression forming on her face.

"I should get going …" Alexa muttered, "It's late …"

"No, stay. You can stay," Norma spoke up.

Alexa looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

A small smile formed on Norman's face.

"You're staying?" Emma frowned.

"I … guess …"

"You can stay as well. So we can talk this through in the morning together," Norma mustered up her best smile.

"Uh … okay …"

"I'll tell Alex I'm at your house, you say you're at mine," Alexa immediately laid out, and Emma agreed, going out to call her father.

Norma smiled, "Thank you."

After a half hour, as Alexa finished brushing her teeth and made her way to the bathroom, she saw Norma sitting up in bed, staring off into space.

"Norma …"

The blonde looked up, "Hey."

"I'm sorry."

Norma nodded.

"Try to sleep. It'll help."

"Thank you."

Alexa turned the light off for her, watching as she slipped under the covers. Walking to Dylan's bedroom where Emma was, as Dylan wouldn't be coming in for the night, she noticed Norman by his room.

"Hey."

He smiled. "Hey."

"I don't think she dislikes me."

"No. I don't think so either. That's good."

Alexa nodded.

But it all felt wrong.

* * *

**Okay, I hope it's becoming more obvious that there's something rather twisted about the relationship between Alexa and the Bates'. Dylan (as far as we know) isn't as messed up as Norman, yet even he can see an obvious relation between Norma. Norman has obviously caught wind of this, and I hope you're all beginning to notice that Norman is beginning to project Norma onto Alexa. For him, he needs Norma to continue liking Alexa, because it's almost like silent approval. Norma is, without even realizing, enabling Norman to see Alexa as Norma. In his mind, she is saying it's okay by liking her.  
**

**For example, I hope you noticed, a chapter or two ago when Norman was about to see Bradley, Alexa said, "I don't think she's a very nice girl". I wrote that on purpose, because it's the exact same thing Norman says to Bradley after he realizes she isn't interested in him and we all thought he was gonna go cray and beat her ass in. Just as Norman see's his mother (seen from his POV before he went to Shelby's or before Miss Watson's death), he's going to start following Alexa's words _through _a Norma hallucination as well. Because Alexa = Norma. **

**Do you guys understand or should I try to explain it further ? Tell me in the reviews or PM me, whatever you like. **

**Have a weekend! Good luck with work and school ^.-**

** N.D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_** - Congratulations, You're A Bates**

**So I'm a little late to update ... Bah, I'm sorry! I really do have a good excuse, I swear (a) Firstly, I was really busy with school, and then when I actually had time to write, I got a cold :( And then after all that was done, I had writer's block \: **

**But I'm better now ;) **

**Enjoy kids! **

* * *

Of course Norma had found some way to convince Emma to shut her mouth. It wasn't because I agreed, by the way, in fact I was more or less surprised that anyone other then Emma's father, Will, could push down Emma's stubbornness. And when Norma reached forward and gave her a hug …

Something deep inside of me shook relentlessly. Norma sort of looked like my mother. Alex always tells me that I look like my mother. Blonde and blue eyed and creamy skinned. Norma kind of looked like her.

It was beginning to drive me insane.

"Do you need a drive home?"

I was entirely sure what this shaking was. What banged so loudly in my head, or what made me think over and over - if mother only knew. If my mother was still alive, I don't think she'd be all that fond of Norma. Not even Norman.

To be honest, I think if my mother was still alive, a lot of things would've been better. I wasn't daft. I knew something was slightly wrong with me. I knew that my ability to just black out hours of a day wasn't normal. It happened rarely, but when it did and I recognized it, I would be terrified for hours after.

What was wrong with me, _exactly_, I mean? Why such random moments? What's the cause? Is there a certain something that causes them?

"I think I'll just bike," I smiled at Emma.

I had made a promise to Dylan that I wouldn't tell. That I would stay because I wanted to watch over Emma. But was that truly the only reason? Or was it my own morbid curiosity? Something about the Bates' got my attention and kept it, but that was what television was for, wasn't it …?

It all started with that dream … The dream I had after the whole fiasco with the poor Asian woman (I didn't even catch her name) in the motel.

My mother was sitting on my bed, staring at me as I slept, and I was just kept staring back. The two of us stayed in this strange trance for minutes, possibly hours, until she stood up and went to the window. I began to realize that I wasn't home, but rather in Norma's house.

"You shouldn't be here," she had said.

I left my bed and stood by it, watching her intently. "Pardon?"

"You've got to know … you have to have realized by now …" she murmured, before turning and facing me. "Norma will use Emma. And she'll stay because she likes Norman. And you staying friends … that just enables it all."

I tried rubbing my eyes, but my mother never disappeared. It wasn't a mirage or a hallucination.

In that moment, my mother was alive.

"It will leave you."

I raised my eyes back to hers. "What will?"

"Your sanity. And your kindness."

"But mother, you're dead."

A sad smile lingered on her face, and she tilted her head. "Yeah … that's true. Just like you."

My eyes fluttered open. The door to my bedroom was slightly ajar, as if someone had quickly shut it. I was up in seconds, desperate to meet my mother. She was alive? Was she a ghost? Were we able to contact one another?

But there was no one. No one in the hallway. Just darkness and emptiness.

I left my bicycle in the front yard and opened the door with my keys. Shelby and Alex were sitting on the couch, drinking coffee.

"Hey kiddo," Shelby smiled.

"How was Emma's?" Alex asked.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna go eat."

Alex chuckled, "Keep eating so much and you'll get fat."

"Don't you ever _work_?" I raised my eyebrow, getting a chuckle out of the both of them.

"We do. We're on our way, actually, let's go," Alex stood up, a groan coming from Shelby the moment he did.

"Thanks for reminding him …" Shelby murmured, walking past me. Suddenly, he stopped, looking at me carefully, he sniffed and frowned, "You smell like … Eh, never mind," before walking away.

"Nacho's on the countertop!" Alex called before slamming the door behind him.

A buzz in my pocket caught my attention and I turned my phone on.

_Hey. You busy later tonight? _- Norman.

I threw my phone on my couch.

* * *

Sprawled on Norman's bed, Alexa casually tugged at a loose thread from his blanket. She wasn't particularly fond of going back to the Bates', but she found herself feeling rather uncertain. One second Alexa was certain she wanted nothing to do with them, and that her dream had to mean something dire. The next, Alexa wondered if the dream meant nothing, just like any other random dream she had experienced in her lifetime. She always did have vivid, odd dreams. Even the craziest one's never meant something at the end of the day, so why should she take it to heart now? Why, because her mother was in this one?

"Shelby can't be trusted. I know you're close with him, but he's a pig," Norman stated, right after explaining that the belt needed to be found. It was the last piece, the last problem in their way. If they got rid of it, Norma would be safe and all would be well.

"I get it. I'm not going to let it get in the way. I've done well so far, haven't I?" Alexa replied, almost annoyed. He kept reminding her of her tight bond and she wasn't fairing well to it. If you keep reminding me, it'll just get harder.

Norman nodded, pacing for a bit before staring out the window. "The weather sucks."

"You'll get used to it," she murmured. "Do you mind if I nap for a bit?"

"Nap?" Norman faced her with a perplexed face, "You're tired?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night. I had a bad dream."

He pursed his lips, "Uh, okay … are you sure you want to sleep here? I think I can set you downstairs or somewhere else …"

"I don't want to be an inconvenience, here's fine. I can tell you need company so I don't want to go back home," Alexa smiled. A genuine one, despite her confusion.

Norman smiled back, "Okay. Here's fine. Night."

"Night."

* * *

The Dawson's were a very influential family in White Pine Bay. The father, Scott Dawson, was a business man. He had long ago wished to move his family to New York City, but his wife, Elizabeth, convinced him to settle into a small town. A place that was perfect for a family. Agreeing, the two settled into White Pine Bay.

They had quickly come to befriend a man named Alex Romero, an officer of the law at the time. Whenever Scott would be gone for business trips (sometime's weeks on end), Elizabeth would spend her time with Alex and his friends. She even met a young man named Zach Shelby, just a year before the birth of her daughter, Alexa.

In fact, Elizabeth had been visiting her parents in Florida when she gave birth to her daughter, a premature baby. She was advised by her doctor to not travel for a year, as both the baby and her were not fit. During this time, Elizabeth and Scott's friends from White Pine would come to visit. They were shown many of Elizabeth and Scott's favourite places.

When Alexa was two years old, they decided it was time to move back to their home. Scott continued going on business trips and making the family wealthy, and Elizabeth took a liking to being a stay at home mother.

As Alexa grew, Elizabeth noticed that her daughter took an extreme dislike to stress. Any time something remotely demanding would occur, Alexa would cower and avoid the situation. This, of course, wasn't a trait that Elizabeth believed should grow with Alexa as she aged, so Elizabeth decided to teach Alexa strategies to deal with difficulties. Always observe - if it looks like a bad situation will become worse, make sure you notice before it becomes a problem. Elizabeth taught Alexa the art of observation; always follow your gut, but don't be vocal about it. Keep everything in mind, never aloud, because you could always be wrong. People are much too complex to be totally bad, but that also goes for good.

As Alexa grew, she noticed a sadness in her mother. Scott and Elizabeth weren't as close as they used to be, and it wasn't Elizabeth's fault. Scott was never home and when he was, he would put all his attention on Alexa instead of his wife. Perhaps he believed that because the two were married, he didn't need to give Elizabeth any attention - she had to already know he loved her, right? Alexa, on the other hand, was a growing girl. She needed constant love and attention.

Jealousy grew in Elizabeth, but she refused to express it. How could she hate her own daughter, especially for something that wasn't her fault? But Alexa knew, regardless. She could tell her mother was unhappy, and she knew that she was involved in that unhappiness. Because of this, she felt great guilt as she watched her parents grow apart.

And then one day, Alexa's parents died. She didn't know how or when, Alexa couldn't remember a single thing. Everything she knew about it was told to her by Alex Romero, a friend of her parents. He told her that he would be her guardian, and the two would live together in his home. It would have to be his, after all, her home had burned to the ground. Why, she didn't know, but it didn't matter.

"I was in that car, wasn't I?" she asked him.

Alex carefully inspected her. "What do you remember?"

"Nothing. But I woke up in the hospital, that has to mean something, doesn't it?"

The man nodded. "Yes, you were. But it's over now."

So they stopped talking about it. That was that. Your parents are dead because a car hit their's. Your house burnt down out of chance. You are an orphan, so you belong to me now. And I'll try to be the best I can possibly be.

It was pretty close to working out that way. But in the end, if you keep shaking a can of pop and throwing it to the ground, it'll explode. If it hadn't happened now, it would've happened later. Maybe honesty really is the best policy.

* * *

A loud sound woke Alexa. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, as she had never heard something of such loudness before in her life. It sounded like one explosive bang, erupting and ending in a split second. Was that a gun shot? She wasn't sure - Alexa had never heard one before.

Rubbing her eyes, Alexa looked around Norman's bedroom. It was empty and dark, the only light coming from the window. Turning the lamp on, Alexa attempted getting off the bed when she heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs. Taken aback, Alexa sat back down on the bed, wondering if she should go out and check for herself, or hide. Something about the situation made her feel uncomfortable. If that really was a gun shot, who was shooting it and at whom?

The door suddenly swung open, revealing a sweaty and out of breath Dylan, who stared down at Alexa with a shocked expression. He pressed his hand on his forehead, seething deeply. "You've got to be fucking kidding me …"

"What's going on?" Alexa stood up, only to feel her knees buckle at other gun shot. Dylan ducked and then wrapped his arm around Alexa's waist, pushing her down with him.

"Your uncle is a psychopath," he murmured, practically in her ear as he pressed himself tightly on her. "He's gonna kill us."

Alexa shook her head quickly, "No, no, Shelby wouldn't do that."

"Actually, yeah, he would," Dylan kept his grip firmly on her, "He tried to shoot me, Alexa."

"I … don't understand," Alexa murmured, "He wouldn't do that. I mean, it's stupid, no police officer could be stupid enough to do something like that. He's going to lose his job."

Dylan faced her with a sombre expression. "Not if he killed anyone who could talk."

Alexa froze. Had it really gotten this bad? Had Alexa missed all the signs? She was taught to never ignore the signs, to always think ahead before a problem arose. All this time Alexa had been cautious around the Bates', but it was a mistake. She wasn't supposed to be careful of Norma or Norman, but rather Shelby. The very man she thought she could trust for the majority of her life was, in fact, a dangerous sociopath.

Dylan poked his head out, trying to see if Shelby was still in the hallway. The gun shot that followed proved he was, and Dylan shifted himself back, pushing Alexa back behind the door.

"You need to stay down," Dylan hissed, "Just because you love him doesn't mean he won't shoot you."

"He doesn't know I'm here," Alexa snapped back, pushing herself on top of Dylan to try and view the hallway. "Shelby! Zach!"

Silence followed. Finally, Shelby called out, "Alexa … are you in there?"

"Yes. What are you doing?"

"I … you don't understand, you need to understand," Shelby tried to mutter. Alexa took the opportunity to stick her head out, watching her uncle carefully.

"Make me understand," her voice was dry and her eyes warned to water. "Why are you trying to kill Dylan? Why did you have that woman in your basement? You've been doing this for years - _why_?" Alexa practically begged.

Shelby gulped deeply. "I … Listen, I -"

He was cut off by a gun. Dylan had quickly pushed himself onto Alexa, pushing her down, and had positioned his gun at Shelby. As he did, Shelby raised his gun at the same time.

Shelby's head ricocheted back quickly, and Dylan shook, collapsing on Alexa's back. She let out a groan, the weight taking her aback. She slowly shut the door and moved around, her chest on his. Pushing her arms on him, she managed to push Dylan to the ground.

"Where have you been shot? Where were you shot?!" Alexa yelled in his face, inspecting his entire body.

"My arm, my arm," Dylan seethed, grabbing it tightly.

"Don't touch it," Alexa hissed, "Is there any rubbing alcohol? Or any alcohol? Dylan, hello?!"

Dylan squeezed his eyes, "This is Norman's bedroom and you're asking if there's _alcohol_?"

Alexa got up, grabbing a shirt from the top of Norman's dresser and quickly pushing Dylan's hand from his arm. Wrapping it tightly around his arm, Dylan tried to push himself up.

"Stop it," she murmured, pushing her knee onto his gut.

"I need to see if he's down," Dylan muttered, his hand from his good arm grabbing hers, "Let me go."

Alexa tightened the shirt, getting a groan out of him, before looking out the door. Shelby was dragging himself down the stairs. "He's moving … I don't … I didn't see a mark on him. Are you sure you shot him?"

"Yes! Didn't you see his head go back?" Dylan was again trying to stand up. "I had to have shot him …"

"We need to stop him before he gets to your mother and brother," Alexa stood up and took Dylan's gun. "You stay here, I'll go -"

"You are _not _shooting your uncle," Dylan forced himself to his knees, "Help me up, please, help me."

Alexa reached for his arms and brought him up, her arms around his waist, allowing him to leave some of his weight on her. The two went out of the room and made their way to the staircase - very slowly, that was. It was difficult to move any faster, the way Dylan gritted his teeth as they took only a few steps made it obvious that he was having trouble walking. Thank god it hadn't been his leg, Alexa wasn't sure they'd be able to even move if that happened.

"Let's move faster," Dylan instructed, and Alexa nodded. She forced him to walk faster, the two of them walking rather lopsidedly down the stairs and then to the front porch. From their view, they could see Shelby raising his gun, most likely at Norma. Dylan let go of Alexa and shot, causing Shelby to fall face first.

"He's dead," Alexa murmured. "He … Shelby …"

Dylan looked at his mother, and Norma looked back from her car, watching with widened eyes. He turned to look at Alexa. "I'm sorry."

"I …" Alexa let out a heavy sigh. She shut her eyes to try and block it out, but the scenario wasn't going away. She was still there. She wasn't leaving. She was stuck.

Arms wrapped around her, her eyes meeting Dylan's chest. She responded to his hug with her arms, but she softly cried in his embrace.

Finally letting go, the two noticed Norma standing in front of them, with tear stained cheeks and a strange smile on her face. Like she was forcing it through, though her eyes revealed the pain.

Dylan reached forward and hugged his mother, holding her tightly. Alexa turned and looked down at Shelby. Was he alive?

Bending down, Alexa touched his face.

He breathed.

She felt her voice hitch in her throat, unable to even murmur.

"You shouldn't …" Shelby heaved most unnaturally. His voice was so horse. "You can never … r-remember … s-stress induced blackouts."

Alexa let go of his face. "What?" she whispered.

"A-ask R-Romero …"

"Alexa!" Norma noticed the teenager by Shelby, who was seemingly dying right in front of Alexa.

"Your parents were …" Shelby breathed out the last word before his eye rolled back and he stopped breathing. That was it. He was dead.

"Alexa …" Dylan grabbed her arm, trying to help her up.

"Stress induced blackouts," Alexa murmured.

Norma looked over at the girl. "Blackouts?"

"He told me I had that."

Dylan furrowed his brow, "Since when do you have blackouts? I've never noticed you blackout once."

"It happens," Alexa merely replied. "I thought they were rare. I guess not if he knows."

"You aren't the only one," Norma suddenly brought up. Both Dylan and Alexa looked over at her. "I have to tell you two something. Something about Norman."

Alexa looked over at the car to see Norman in the passenger seat. "What's wrong with him?"

"The same with you," Norma responded.

And then she explained.

~x~

"You can either stay and help me, or get out of my way," Norma ended the retelling of Norman's fathers death. Dylan remained silent. The sound of cop cars got his attention, and he stood up to see the cars coming.

"I can't take care of you," Norma suddenly muttered to Alexa. "I have to take care of my son. Norman is my main priority."

Alexa looked over at her. "I understand. I need to talk to Alex. I need to understand."

"No, don't," Norma seethed.

"And what if I do something bad? Like _Norman_ did?" Alexa stressed, looking at Norma with fearful eyes. "I don't want to be out of control. I need to understand more. Take drugs or something."

"You don't need drugs," Norma grabbed her hands, "There's nothing wrong with you. Just like there's nothing wrong with Norman. Or me!"

Alexa frowned, "You experience blackouts?"

She quickly darted her eyes away, "No. That's not what I … We're fine - you're fine."

"I'm alone in this …" Alexa let out a shaky sigh, her breath forming in front of her. It only reminded her how cold she was.

"You are not alone. I promise. I will … watch you."

"Norman needs more watching."

Norma nodded quickly, and upon noticing the cop cars park, quickly spoke, "If Shelby knew, then so does Alex. He's hiding it from you for a reason. If you tell him you know, who knows how things could go? It must be a secret. It _has_ to be."

"Norma …" Dylan whispered, "Another secret? This isn't our families business."

"It is now. We tell Alex everything, but not this. Do you understand?" Norma looked up towards Dylan and then Alexa. "Do you both understand?"

Dylan scoffed, shaking his head, "Yeah, whatever, I get it. Just involve someone else into our mess of a family. That's what it is, you know. Initiation. Into the most screwed up family in America."

"Dylan, please," Norma snapped.

"I understand," Alexa replied, and the two silenced.

Alex Romero stepped out of his car, a terror freezing over his face when he noticed Alexa sitting beside Norma, their hands wrapped around one another's.

"What the hell happened?" Alex breathed out.

* * *

**And there it is! I feel like this chapter was slightly boring, at least at the start. I hope it wasn't TOO boring. I just felt like at this point, there's no way Alexa isn't like, lol shit probz shouldnt have befriended Normy Norms. I also feel like you guys should have a decent understanding of Alexa's parents and how they came to the town and met Alex Romero. And at least their names. I really hate always having to address character's parents as, "so and so's mother/father". They have a name too, y'know. Just kinda bothers me.  
**

**I should update next week. So keep an eye out. **

**Until next time, **

** N.D **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_**- Not Myself **

** ... well this is awkward. **

**Okay, I am so, so SORRY for taking so long! I honestly don't even have much of an excuse - I've just had writer's block for a while. There's a few intense shit that needs to be written and I'm not entirely sure how to do it properly, so I'm still trying to get THAT shit together. But I realized that it's probably a good idea to just write this one out. It's not a filler per say, but it's one of those chill chapter's before things start heating up. In fact, from chapter 9 and up, things are just going to get more serious; not just with the show's plot, but Alexa's as well. **

**Asery Aseerrmio Ecvoll Asernil, Nirvana14, nice Guest, and Molly - thank you so much for your pleasant reviews ^.^ I apologize for the wait, but I'm glad to see you're enjoying it so far! **

**Fourth Lumbar Down - holy smokes that's such a kind review ! Who doesn't love Normy Norms though, especially with a nickname like that?! I'm sure you'll be ecstatic to see this update :) **

* * *

"I don't even know the right words to use. The fact that … how could you associate with people like that? Why would you _want_ to? Knowing everything? I am shocked. I am … disappointed, to be honest. I thought I taught you to know right from wrong. I thought you grew up understanding."

Alexa continued staring ahead.

"Are you even listening to me? _Alexa_."

The blonde turned her head slightly. "Of course I'm listening."

"Well? What's your response?"

Alexa looked straight at him. "I don't think you have a right to tell me what's right and wrong."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"You don't think Zach had any last words?"

Alex visibly paled. "P-pardon?"

"He really did know a lot about our family."

The sheriff, normally calm and collected, drove to the side of the road and turned off his engine. Staring at Alexa with wide eyes, eyes that had frightened terror in them, he asked, "What did Shelby tell you?"

"I'm not going to say. A dead man's last words are pretty private, don't you think? But he told me something important. I think that's all you need to know." Alexa turned her attention to the front of the car, staring ahead as if something of grave importance were in front of her.

"_What are you talking about_?" Alex hissed.

She didn't respond.

"Alexa! Tell -"

"Shut up!" she snapped, glaring at him, "I want to go home. Take me home, _now_!"

Alex was taken aback. Slowly, he turned the engine on and continued their drive home.

Something was wrong about her parents death. Why would Shelby take the time to spend his last breath trying to inform her about them? Why else would he spend his last moments telling her about her blackouts, an extremely important fact, and then bring up her parents?

"Your parents were …"

Alexa shut her eyes. She was waking up from her nap in Norman's bed. The gunshots had woken her. Dylan ran in, shocked that she was there. He tried to protect her. Except this time, Alexa refused.

"Alexa …?" Dylan asked, surprise painted heavily in his face. Like when you paint on a canvas and in your anger you make one heavy streak, one thick streak that's so unnatural against all the other thinness.

A gunshot rang. Shelby shot Dylan. Dylan fell back and died.

"Alexa?"

She looked up. "You're a murderer?"

The blonde man didn't respond.

"Tell me about my parents."

Shelby sighed. "Your parents were …"

The car door slammed. Alex was walking towards the house, loud footsteps and in silence, a sure sign of his anger. Apparently the ride was long enough for him to continue his disappointment in his daughter. _Foster _daughter, Alexa would've sneered.

What the hell is the matter with me? She thought to herself. To think such a thought. To think of Dylan getting shot in the face … dying … and having hardly any response?

Alexa parted her mouth slightly. Of course she had thought of people dying before, hell, she'd thought of hitting a hammer over her teacher's heads too many times in the past. But something about this felt different.

In that moment, Alexa had completely spaced out the 10 minute drive to her house, and had instead fallen into some sort of daydream that felt frighteningly realistic. In that thought process, it _had _been real.

"Alexa. Get out of the car," Alex barked.

She tried not to focus on her running thoughts. I'm not crazy, or a sociopath … Or a psycho.

* * *

"So you're basically lying."

Alexa sighed, knowing her friend wouldn't approve. "Yes. How else would I deal with the situation? Alex is _pissed_, I had to keep him under control somehow."

"I get that," Emma sighed, "Though I don't understand why he's so mad at Norma for what Shelby did," she murmured the last bit, flush warning to flash under Alexa's skin. She hadn't exactly told her best friend the entire story - that would've taken a totally other turn.

"But …?"

Emma closed her textbook. "Wouldn't you like to know the secret? The big thing Shelby knows about your parents? Obviously he did, look how terrified Alex is."

"Yes, I do, but Shelby is dead. It's over, I'll never know."

"Not true, you could've asked Alex," Emma persisted, "You could've said that Shelby was about to reveal something big. But you made it seem like you know everything and now he can't tell you, because he thinks you already know."

Alexa rubbed her eyes, "I need to figure out what the truth is on my own. Alex wouldn't have been much help either way. Stress induced blackouts - he had to have known, yet he _never_ told me. He's been lying to me about my own _health_!"

Emma looked away at that comment.

"Why have you been so iffy on that?" Alexa asked, causing Emma to snap her head back at her quickly.

"Iffy? What do you mean?"

"The moment I told you about that, you got nervous. Why?"

Emma clenched her jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do."

Emma widened her eyes, pretending irritation. "You're crazy, girl. Who wouldn't be nervous if their best friend said they suffer from blackouts?" Alexa eyed her carefully at that response.

When Alexa's phone began ringing, the tension subsided and the two girls shared a smirk. Picking it up without looking at the ID, Alexa cheerfully responded, "Hello there."

"What a friendly hello," Dylan chuckled.

A lump formed quickly in Alexa's throat. "Uh, _hey_."

Frowning, Emma murmured, "Who dat?" she asked as she sipped from a smoothie.

Alexa merely flicked her wrist, turning around to focus on Dylan. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Do I need something?" Dylan repeated, the hurt apparent in his voice. "I need to need something to want to talk to you?"

Alexa stood up, trying to make some distance between her and Emma so her friend couldn't hear. "It's not that, it's just that whenever we're together, something bad happens. I'd say we're better off not hanging out too often."

"Really? Okay, maybe your statement is true -"  
"Oh, it is."

" - okay, fine, _ya caught me. _We're each other's poison," Dylan replied, the grin playing on his lips noticeable even over the phone. Alexa couldn't help but smile back at his cheekiness. "I still think we should be friendly."

"We are friendly. Very friendly, actually."

"Even though I killed Shelby?"

A chill ran down Alexa's spine. The memory of her too real fantasy replayed in her mind, and she had to squeeze her eyes down tightly to forget it.

"I shouldn't have brought it up …" he murmured.

"It's okay. I'm hurt … not as much as I thought I'd be, I think the shock took over, even against mourning," Alexa let out a sigh, "But I'm not mad at you. You protected yourself, and your family, and even me. That's admirable. I'm not mad."

Dylan let out a sigh, so full of reassurance and calamity that Alexa almost thought he'd been holding his breath since that night. Had Dylan been that guilty ever since? Had he truly believed Alexa would hate him? It was his actions that saved everyone, and Shelby's that put all in danger. How could she be angry at Dylan for that?

"I'm glad … really …"

"Good. Listen, I have homework -"

"Of course. I was wondering if you were busy later on, though."

Alexa shrugged, "Beats me. I don't really think so, why?"

"We should get coffee or something."

The blonde bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure, Dylan …"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, you're not ready yet, obviously -"

"It's not that, Dylan -"

"You don't need to explain yourself. Another time. I'm sorry for bugging you. Focus on your work, eh? I'll talk to you another time. Buh bye."

Alexa frowned, "_Buh bye_?"

"Uh … see ya," and he promptly hung up. Alexa chuckled before turning her cell phone on, and turned to see Emma's raised eyebrow.

"Oh please."

Emma grinned. "Dylan, eh?"

"Yes."

"What a twisted love is that! I could write a soap opera based off that!" Emma exclaimed, laughing loudly after her own joke. Alexa couldn't help but chuckle along with her.

* * *

The shut down hurt Alexa's feelings. It wasn't even her feelings, her love interest, yet she felt immense sympathy upon viewing Bradley just walk from Norman, obviously trying to avoid him. She decided to meet him later on, at his house, since going up to him now seemed to be a huge mistake.

"We should have a sleepover tonight," Emma smiled as they went their separate ways.

"Sure," Alexa smiled.

Later on, Alexa drove over to the Bates' house, completely ignoring her foster father's disagreement in her association with the family. She had to at least check up on Norman, she felt it only right. They were friends.

Fortunately, Norman, Norma and Dylan were all stationed outside the motel, seemingly in a heated conversation. Alexa didn't seem to notice, and she walked up with a smile.

"Norm-y Norms and the clan, what up?" she flashed an eye smile that was returned with a grin from Dylan.

"Now's a bad time …" Norman murmured.

Alexa frowned, "Really? Sorry, I just wanted to stop by to say hey. I should've texted. I'll head off."

"No, you came all this way," Norma shrugged it over, "It's fine …"

"Not really …" Norman hissed into his mother's ears.

"Alexa?"

The three froze. Alexa casually turned towards the voice that called her name. A white haired man, most likely around his 50s, was standing in front of a motel room. He stared directly at her, an indifferent gaze on his face. No, was it fascination? Or a mean smirk? Alexa couldn't tell. His eyes shined a different feeling from his facial expression.

"Do I know you?" she replied.

"You don't remember?"

She frowned, "Afraid not. Have we met before?"

"Of course. Though, I shouldn't be too surprised. You were so very young when we first met," the man smiled, but his eyes had a gleam that uncomforted her. "My name is Jake. Jake Abernathy."

"Hello. May I ask why we met so long ago?"

Jake pursed his lips, "Your father was a great friend of mine. I worked in the same business as him. Heh, still do."

"You work for a toilet paper company?" Alexa raised her eyebrows.

The man let out loud laughter, a twitch shuddering Alexa's body. Even the three in the back were unsettled by the suddenness. "Oh … my, my … Yes, I suppose so."

"And business is a - booming?"

Jake looked at her with a certain thoughtfulness Alexa couldn't place her finger on. "You have your father's humour."

"Really? Dry?"

"Oh, yes. Not a lot of jokes, but dry when they come."

"You act like he's still alive."

Jake smirked. "Sorry."

It didn't sound like he was very sorry. Alexa watched him carefully for a few extra seconds, his eyes never losing that strange touch. Why does it look like he's laughing at me? Why does it seem like he gets a kick out of my pain?

"A little extra respect to an orphan would be appreciated," Alexa snapped.

The white haired man shrugged, "I didn't mean offence. I'm afraid sensitivity is something I lack," his voice was soft but his words were poison. Alexa turned on her heel, done with the conversation.

"Goodbye Alexa. I hope to see you sometime soon. Just like old times," Jake waved, before going back into his motel room.

Norma raised both eyebrows. "What was _that_? You know him?"

"As far as I can remember, I have never met that man in my life. I have no idea what he's talking about," Alexa stressed.

"Isn't he creepy?" Dylan murmured, getting a quick nod from Alexa. "My mom's letting him stay here."

Norma inhaled, "Dylan, _please _…"

"Well, the woman needs to make money somehow," Alexa defended her. "I won't deny it, people are talking about what happened. The news spread like wildfire. Norma has to take what she's got until people start forgetting …"

Norma smiled, "Thanks."

"I have to agree with Dylan, he is creepy," Norman brought up, "But as long as he's out of the way, who really cares?"

"Exactly," his mother nodded in approval, causing Dylan to roll his eyes.

"Of course he'd listen to _both _his mother's …" he muttered, a scowl forming on Alexa's face at his unnecessary comment.

Norma, on the other hand, ignored her older son's words and smiled at Alexa. "Wanna come in for a cup of tea?"

"Sure thing," Alexa grinned. "You two coming in?"

Dylan shook his head, "No, I have to register the creepy dude in."

"I'm off," Norman smiled, "Have fun you two, bye!" and ran off.

Before Norma and Alexa could leave, Dylan grabbed Alexa's hand. "Just one last word."

Norma rolled her eyes at her son's actions before heading off, giving Alexa a warning gaze. Alexa barely smiled. "Yes?"

"You said you were busy tonight. That you couldn't have coffee."

Oh _shit_.

"Yeah, yeah, well I was but it was cleared, so …"

Dylan frowned, "Well, why don't we go now?"

The blonde sighed, "Your mother just invited me in …"

"I see … y'know, the fact you'd rather hang out with my mother than me is kind of concerning," Dylan was trying to keep his temper down, though it was pretty obvious that he was upset over her actions.

"Just because she's your mother doesn't mean she can't have friends - she's _my_ friend. I'm not going to just randomly say, 'oh sorry, I'm going out with your son', like, seriously Dylan," Alexa pursed her lips tightly together.

He wanted to scoff at her but only raised his eyebrows, "You could've called or texted me when you realized you were free. Instead, you decided to contact my mother and brother. You've picked your favourites."

"Dylan - !"

"Forget it," he brushed her off, heading towards Jake Abernathy. "Bye."

Alexa stood there, speechless and confused. Was she picking favourites? Had she actually chosen Norman and Norma over him? It wasn't like she did it on purpose - she really did like Dylan, he was funny and sarcastic and handsome. So what was it?

Was it the fact that Norman's situation reminded him heavily of her own, and that she longed for control and stability? A mother, if you will, and that was exactly what Norma was giving her.

"_Alexa, you -_"

She spun around quickly, eyes widened at the voice. It was gone in the instant it came, and it alarmed her highly. Was the voice real or had it been the wind, contorted into a sound similar to a voice?

Whatever it was, it sounded like her mother.

* * *

**So, now the chapter title makes a lot of sense. Alexa is a good person and she's very friendly, but she's starting to slowly loosen the more she's with the Bates' and the more she becomes aware that something's wrong with her. Shelby's death also affected her so much; can you imagine being so grief stricken by someone's death, someone so important to you, but being unable to show it? It's basically how she feels now.  
**

**There's gonna be some Bradley scenes, some intense Norman scenes, and some weird Norma bonding. Basically all, "no, why the f are you doing this jesus h christ alexa staph". **

**Have a great weekend kids, I'll try to update before Halloween ;) **

** N.D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) I miss October :( **

**Hope y'all had a happy halloween and dressed up or ate lots of candy or scared yourself or all three, that's cool too. **

**I'm not too late for this update, which I'm pretty friggin' happy about. I was really excited to get this one out, actually, cause Alexa has a cool freak out that gives you guys more insight on her past. **

**I have not actually edited this chapter, though, because I'm sort of busy, so ignore any stupid mistakes. **

**Appreciate the love, thank you 3**

**Enjoy ! ~ **

* * *

Things got out of hand.

Norman's pleas over the phone were downright frightening - I tried to stay tough and steady, but I couldn't help but be taken aback by his words. He was hyperventilating; one second sounding hurt and abused, the next sounding like the abuser. I could hear the name Bradley come out a few times, followed by an animalistic growling. However, in just a minute, he'd begin crying.

"Do you want me to come over?" I had asked a few times, but he had always insisted no.

"Mother, you were right, mother ..."

I frowned. "Norman, you aren't speaking to Norma. It's Alexa. _Alexa_. You're beginning to freak me out."

"What? What are you talking about? I don't understand ..."

In that moment I had decided it best to visit him. Just to check and make sure he was doing all right. But it was like he was transformed, and had suddenly breathed harshly through his nose. "W-wait, I have to go."

"What? Norman? Where are you?"

"I'm okay. I have to go home. I'll see you later."

He hung up on me. He wouldn't return my calls after that - he sent me only one text, insisting he was fine. I felt as if I had fallen into his head for a half hour, and what I had experienced wasn't pretty. Norman was clearly incredibly confused and unable to distinguish his thoughts properly, but I felt as if he was also slipping into two different mindsets. An angry, pissed off Norman and then a depressed, angst filled version. It was like a bipolar episode.

I decided I'd talk to him the next day. I had to. Acting like that ... something was obviously wrong. I couldn't let it happen again to him, what if it was at school? It'd be dangerous.

~x~

The cafe was filled with students trying to grab a coffee before school. I wasn't particularly looking forward to school, as usual, but even more so since I hadn't gotten much sleep. Halfway through the night I found myself unable to rest, my mind was running with thoughts. My own problems and Norman's kept popping up into my mind.

As I finally purchased my coffee and made my way back to my car, I bumped into a blonde by accident.

"Oh, sorry," I started, until I looked up and noticed it was Bradley. She had a strange look on her face, though it quickly settled into annoyance and she pulled her coffee to her chest.

"Watch yourself," she barked, before turning on her heel. A burst of aggravation settled in my chest, and I couldn't stop myself. I walked towards her, placing my fingers onto her shoulder. Bradley turned and this time gave a glare. "_What_?"

"Can you quit being a bitch to me? I haven't done anything to you. You started our friendship and then ended it for no reason. Stop being so snippy to me, I couldn't care less if you're popular or not," I snapped quickly, cheeks heated. It was my turn to leave, my heart beating quickly as I made my way to the cold air outside.

"Alexa!"

Her friends were outside in a car, waiting for her to come out, and looking at me with curious gazes. I thought she'd sucker punch me in the face, to be honest, but she instead looked at me with a concerned expression.

"Are you okay?"

A frown settled on my face. "Uh, yeah, tired and stressed, like any other high school student. Why?"

"You don't know why I ended our friendship? Really?"

"No, I don't," I tilted my head back. "Is there something I missed?"

Bradley lowered her coffee. "You can't remember ... that night? It was late, nearly 4 in the morning ... We snuck out ... C'mon, _Keith_?"

"Keith? I knew the guy, but when did you and I ever meet him? And when had we ever snuck out? We always wanted to but never found ourselves able to lie to our parents," I took a step forward. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Bradley! We'll be late!" her friends called, and she blinked rapidly, almost like coming out from a spell.

"I gotta go," she murmured, tightening her jacket to her. "Bye."

I watched her as she walked away, my brows furrowed heavily. Her friends gave me odd looks, though most settled on glares and bitchy stares before driving off. Looking down at my watch, I realized I'd be late for class as well if I didn't head out now.

* * *

I was ditching class because of a headache. Lately I found myself becoming more and more annoyed with school. Or anything that required human involvement, to be honest.

'Can you skip?' I texted Emma.

As I looked up from my car, I noticed Norman speed walking from the school with a furious look on his face. Jesus, had he tried to speak to Bradley again? Things weren't going well for the two ...

Miss Watson was behind him, trying to catch up, and had grabbed his arm to try and calm him down. However, the action only pissed him off further and he pushed her off, a disgusted gaze on his face. Miss Watson looked shocked from his action. Oh, shit, this isn't good.

Jumping out from my car, I made my way over, trying to hold a pleasant expression.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

Miss Watson raised her eyebrows, "Ms. Romero, don't you have class?"

"Sick," I raised both eyebrows, fully realizing I looked perfectly healthy. "Norm-y Norms, do you need a drive?"

He let out a shudder before nodding, watching past me and to my car.

"He's not allowed to leave school."

"With all due respect, I don't really think it's your business to baby sit Norman. But I'm sure his mother really appreciates it," and I turned away, making my way to my car. Shit, Miss Watson is going to hate the hell out of me from now on. I don't even know why I was so bitchy to her. Something about her getting up in Norman's grill when he was obviously in a bad mood just really pissed me off. Give the kid a break, he needs to be taken care of, not manipulated and bothered.

Casually stepping into my car, I turned it on and flashed him a smile. "Where to, sir?"

Norman gave a weak smile. "Home, please."

"To be honest, I think she was overstepping. She's had to have skipped at least once in her life," I looked back as I backed out of the parking lot, "And you're obviously stressed. This isn't the end of it, you know."

"You think she should mind her own business?" Norman muttered.

"Oh, yeah. She's been up in your bees wax for a long time," I left the school parking lot. "I don't really like her. I hope she leaves soon. We can only hope."

Norman looked down. "She's not that bad ..."

"I'm telling you Norman, she is. You'll see, mark my words - you'll see she really isn't that great of a teacher."

Norman stayed quiet. The drive was filled in silence for a few minutes until he spoke up, "Everyone knows about Bradley and I ... Emma told them."

"Yeah, Em isn't that good at keeping quiet. But I'm sure she had good intentions."

Norman looked over at me, a frown forming quickly, "You're excusing her behaviour? Just like that?"

"I'm not excusing it, I'm saying that Emma is a good person. Maybe she said it, but I'm sure it wasn't to be mean. The circumstances probably just had her say it accidentally."

"Well, I'm still pissed," he snapped, looking out the window. I shrugged.

"I don't blame you. Also, can we talk about last night?"

Norman frowned, "What of it?"

"Dude, you called me your mother. You were very confused. Do you remember?"

"What? No, I never called you Norma."

I stopped at the stop. "No, I don't mean that. I mean you called me "mother". Several times."

Norman frowned, "I think you may have heard me incorrectly. I didn't call you that. I think I'd remember."

"Uh, I think I'd remember too! I'm not making it up!"

A honk from behind made the both of us jump, and I looked up to notice it was a green light. Driving forward, I sighed, "So, which one?"

"Which one, what?"

"Is wrong? Because we're both crazy so I don't know who to trust."

Norman frowned at me. "We're not crazy. Maybe you think I said mother -"

"And maybe you said mother."

"Let's just agree to disagree."

I rolled my eyes. "Great idea."

"Do you want to come in for a bit? I'm sure Mother would be happy to see you."

"Nah, I made plans to hang out with Emma."

Norman pursed his lips. "I see."

"Another day," I winked.

A few minutes later, I reached his house and promptly dropped him off.

'I'm already skipping. Come over.' Emma had texted me back.

'Totes ma goats.'

' :) '

* * *

I drove with much on my mind. I could tell Norman hadn't been too happy about me hanging out with Emma instead of him, but it wasn't like I could accomodate him - Emma was my best friend, regardless how much she pissed him off, her and I would always be incredibly close. It was a friendship akin to sisterhood that the both of us had, and it wasn't going to be broken anytime soon.

Maybe I'll just make sure Norman's alright tomorrow or something, I'll stop by his house and ... wait a second ...

Where am I?

Slowing down, I realized I had unintentionally driven into the wrong neighbourhood. An incredibly familiar neighbourhood that was. Why did it feel like I had been here before?

I stopped the car and turned to my right. There it was. The emptiness. Where my childhood house once was. The one that had been burned to the ground.

I could've sworn I had seen someone on the property. The remains had long ago been cleaned, but there was a particular area that had stayed. The shed, the one that held my mother's gardening tools remained in the back. I could've sworn I saw someone in the side window, I could've sworn ...

Parking the car to the side, I stepped out of my car and made my way towards the shed, wondering who would be defacing the property by walking on it. It was private and everyone in town knew what happened here - there was absolutely no excuse.

"Hello?" I called out when I reached the front of the shed. "Who's there?"

There was no response. Of course, I was naive to think that whoever was breaking and entering would respond to their crime. Taking a step forward, I slammed the door open, looking inside wildly. It was dusty and dark as hell, and though I couldn't see anyone in front of me, there was a chance they were hiding at the back of the shed, the area I could not see from here.

"This is incredibly rude," I announced, "Could you please come out?"

Not even the sound of breathing or feet shuffling sounded. Did I make up the whole thing myself? Was it even a smart idea to try and face the person - it could be an angry homeless person or sick animal. I quickly decided I was better off telling Alex that I saw someone then trying to be Nancy Drew myself.

Opening the door and ready to leave, I was taken aback by the sight in front of me.

It was my home. Rebuilt and perfect like it had been before. My heart sunk deep into my chest, almost like it ate itself. Almost like it was gone.

I was hallucinating. Hallucinating _big _time, because I had never experienced something so real. I needed to get out of here before things got -

"Alexa!" a shrill voice screamed, sending a chill down my spine. It was coming from the house, the house that couldn't possibly be real. It would truly be deranged to follow through this craziness - I had to leave while I still had the chance. It'd only get worse if I bought it -

No, no, what? I'm in the house, I'm already inside ... but how ...?

I was sitting in the living room, colouring in a colouring book. My mother was running towards me, her face pale and her brow sweaty.

"My dear, we need to leave. We need to leave the house now."

I looked up at her, confused, "Where's dad?"

"Daddy isn't here right now, okay? It's just you and I," mother gave a hopeful smile. "There's someone here, a bad person, and we don't have your daddy to help us. So it's up to us, alright?"

I was confused. Someone was here, someone I knew, and I knew I didn't stand a chance.

My mother picked me up, but when she did, someone came from behind and hit her head through. She fell hard, throwing me a few feet in front of her. I remembered a strange smell, like something burning, as I ran to my bedroom. I thought I'd be safe underneath the covers. But as I was there, cuddled up and hiding, I could see a light flashing off and on, and when I went outside to check, it didn't take me long to realize.

My house was on fire. My bedroom door was shut in front of me and something stayed budged in front. I was trapped. I was going to be burnt alive.

And I felt it. I felt the feeling of a knife itching underneath my scalp. Was this fire or a knife? I couldn't tell. I just screamed.

"Alexa! _Alexa_!"

I was laying on the floor of the shed. Expecting a friendly face, I looked up with hopeful eyes, but I was discouraged when I realized it was Bradley.

"What ... what are you doing here?"

The blonde frowned, "I saw your car outside. I was on my way to a friends when I heard you screaming."

"Don't you have class?" I frowned back to her.

Bradley exhaled, clearly annoyed. "No gratitude, I see."

"I'm sorry, I'm just ... confused ..."

"Why would you come to your old house? Didn't you think it'd be a horrible idea?" Bradley pursed her lips.

I slowly nodded, "I came here by accident. I wasn't thinking and drove here accidentally ... Then I thought I saw someone so ..."

"Did you remember anything? From that night?"

"I'm not entirely sure what I saw was correct," I spoke, sitting up. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Bradley gave a serious gaze. "You promise you don't remember? What happened that night with Keith?"

"_No_. Bradley, what was it? What did I _do_?"

She quickly looked away, "I won't tell you. I don't want to talk about it, not yet. Let me help you up. Do you think you can drive home?" The two of us left the shed, I limped towards my car.

"Yeah. I need to go to Emma's anyways."

"You and her are pretty close, eh?"

I looked over at her. "Just like you and I used to be."

Bradley lowered her gaze from me.

Unlocking my car door, I sent her an appreciative smile. "Thanks. I'm glad you were there. Things would've gotten a lot worse had you not been."

She smiled, "I'm glad I was there."

"I'll see you, then ... At school ... or around."

"Yes. We will see each other again," Bradley replied, her tone confident and strong. She walked to her car and I went inside mine, thinking a thousand thoughts at once.

Checking my phone before I continued driving, I noticed I had missed 2 calls from Dylan. I bit my lip; was I leading him on? Was I taking too long to show my affection? It was an odd pairing, that was for sure, but I did feel something for him. Was I better off expressing it?

Placing my phone back into my bag, I made my way to the proper route for Emma's house. As I drove in silence, I curiously wondered ... Would there be a mark on my scalp where I felt such intense pain?

Placing my fingertips and feeling aorund, I waited for just one touch ...

There was a mark. A rather large bump that ached heavily when I touched it.

_"I do hope you rememeber to pay me back." _

_My father looked at Jake Abernathy with a seldom expression. "Of course." _

_"I would hate for your child to suffer under the wrong information," Abernathy sent me a smile. A smile with darkened eyes. _

I nearly swerved off the road.

My father made deals with Jake Abernathy right in front of me ...?

What had my parents done?

* * *

**Looks like Alexa's parents might've been pretty bad people .**

**And who was the person that started the fire? **

**Until next time, **

** N.D **


End file.
